To Crush You
by iaimthebest
Summary: "I've had enough! Malfoy Corporation is going down!" Hermione raged as she hurled stacks of parchments across her office suite. 'Which would you take down first?the company?or their dashing Chief Executive" her secretary drawled slyly, dodging the stacks
1. Home bound

Author's note: J.K. Rowling owns everything that is Harry Potter.

A 22 year old Hermione Granger, descended the first class lounge of the flight she went with from Paris. She felt anxious and was trying her best to keep herself from running to the gates where she would most likely stumble on people on her way, which she thought, the new Hermione would never even consider doing.

Gone were the bushy frizz that she once considered to be the makings of her hair, now replaced by soft ,glorious chestnut curls framing her face, emphasizing her dark brown eyes, and accentuating her full,pouty lips.

Hermione was never one to care for superficial looks or even fashion in general, but when called for, she was also the type who would face a challenge head on and strive to excel in them, thus, when her grandmother suggested that she learn the art of fashion, she didn't even argue.

She understood that although fashion dictates are nowhere near as comfortable as those extremely unflattering clothes she mostly preferred, sacrifices have to be made to uphold appearances especially in the eyes of good business.

She handed her travel documents to a short portly man, with a spaghetti moustache, she found highly amusing. 'Good Afternoon, Maam. Welcome to London!Have a pleasant stay!' greeted the man. _Indeed. _Hermione nodded and walked off.

* * *

><p>'Emma, Have you sent me the details about that pharmaceutical lab in Geneva?' she asked when her errant secretary finally answered her phone. 'Yes, I did, I also sent you the bank's appraisal on the property.'<p>

'Thank you. My flight just landed and I'm heading outside the gates to find whomever they sent to fetch me. By the way, did you find me a new assistant?' she asked as she scanned the people around the entrance.

'Why I did even better, Boss. I asked that delicious male specimen to meet you there.' Emma answered slyly. Hermione smiled as she replied, "I hope you chose someone with a perfectly respectable qualification and not...' she started to say but was cut off when a man, with slicked black hair and perfectly tailored black suit carrying a black leather binder in one arm, went up to her smiling while extending his right hand in greeting, 'Miss Atherton?'

Emma squeaked, 'Is that him? Oh my God!that's him Hermione!how does he look?Is he hot?I think he's hot, I mean he sounds hot. I talked to him a couple of times over the phone to arrange your meetings and he has this smooth voice one could only dream of, and YES, he has all those high Hermione- standards, and more...like...' Emma started when Hermione cut her off, 'Yes, Emma, I believe you are right, update me soon.' she muttered as she flipped her phone shut, while mentally smacking the girl for being shallow.

Emma Harris has been in her employ since she started on the business 6 years back. The ample times they spent together proved to her that Emma was highly efficient and she could take on the long hours Hermione preferred when dealing with her job. Hermione grew accustomed to the girl's everyday quirks and provoking sense of humor that was more than often directed to every eligible male they encounter. The girl was shallow sometimes and she loved her for it.

She shook hands with the handsome, young man. ' Yes, I am she, and you are?' she cursed Emma silently for not telling her his name earlier. 'Blaine Northrup, miss, I am your new assistant. Miss Emma appointed me for the post a couple of days ago. I hope you had a great flight?' He greeted. Hermione nodded, 'Please call me Hermione, Blaine.'

Hermione studied the man. From what she could gather, Blaine was mostly in her age group. He was lean with slightly tanned features, _probably from playing quidditch,_ Hermione thought. Which would also explain why he was approximately 5 inches taller than Hermione's 5'3'', but she wasn't the least bit intimated since the man was extremely well mannered. He was good looking, but she meant business. _Emma would practically drool over this man._

'This way...Hermione', He smiled warmly as he ushered his young boss to a black stretch car. 'I've made arrangements for your luggage to be taken directly to your grandmother's manor, I would suppose the manor would be your official residence for the duration of your stay here in London?' He asked. 'I haven't really decided yet, but I guess it's better to stay there until I come up with new arrangements as I settle.'she answered massaging her temples as she looked out the windows surveying the picturesque view of muggle London.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his leather binder and started dictating her schedule for the day. 'The Lady Atherton is awaiting your arrival at the manor today and strictly ordered me to tell you that you have to stop and join her for a late lunch before you go off wondering to the offices.' he looked up to her as she nodded. He took that as sign to continue so he carried on dictating further activities of the day, while she looked past the window half listening to whatever it was Blaine was droning on about.<p>

The views outside the car reminded her of how much she missed London. She noticed that not much has changed since she left , in fact, most of muggle London stayed the same save for new establishments here and there and of course the new decorations from the tourist attractions she saw as they passed a couple of streets she recalled from memory. She felt a sense of peace seeing the familiar places she usually frequented and the people, the friends she would see...the friends she left.

Fear gripped her as she recalled the events that led her to leave this very place that she treasured so much, the very place she called home. _Home. S_he also thought of the people whom she considered part of it.

The people whom she loved, and the same people who made her seal her decision to leave this place 6 years ago. She twisted the ring on her left ring finger. She remembered how she got the ring and frowned.

It was a beautiful ring, with a simple 'M' clasped in a platinum band holding two emeralds at the side. She placed a charm on it to hide it from prying eyes when she found out that she could never quite remove it from her finger. Over the years, she had tried countless spells and charms to purposefully remove it and even resorted to allowing healers to pry it off of her finger to no avail. It was then explained that the ring was an heirloom of several generations old, from what the healers rationalized , without her disclosing how she got the ring of course, that most pureblood family heirlooms are crafted with different charms unique to the family's purposes and sometimes only the family could take off those specific charms on the specialized objects they were placed.

Recalling everything, she couldn't believe she decided to return, and now that she's back to the place she once swore never to step foot again, she couldn't make out which feelings permeated through her more, longing? Or anger?

She looked out just in time to see the perfectly manicured lawn enclosing a vast estate where a large white manor settled. She smiled sadly. She was indeed home.

'Lastly, your homecoming ball is scheduled in a fortnight, so I just thought I'd remind you earlier so you can decide on last minute preparations and the meetings you wish to move to accommodate your attendance, as your grandmother insists that you be present on the eve of the event. The event in your honor, as she specifically emphasize that I remind you of repeatedly.' a cheerful Blaine interrupted her musings.

Hermione laughed and she nodded her consent, 'Thank you for reminding me this early, would I be wrong to assume that my grandmother is behind the ensemble of this event?'

Blaine sat up straight and continued in a business-like tone trying his best to contain his amusement, 'Actually, she also _requests_ me to inform you that if you ever ask, the ball is technically being hosted by Atherton Consolidated Industries, and she was just being kind when she accepted the responsibility of being the planner...slash hostess', Blaine added chuckling.

At this Hermione laughed, knowing Isabella could be very cunning if she so desires. She'd do almost everything, be it blackmail, or even cursing her point black, if it meant hauling Hermione to attend one of her famous 'social conferences', as she puts it.

The house loomed over her and she saw two men in dark robes with the Atherton crest, guarding the double doors and her favorite house elf, Minky. She grinned as she went out of the car and inhaled the fresh scent of newly mowed grass.

'Minky is glad, young mistress is back, young mistress. Minky is missing young mistress everyday.' the house elf, practically flew down the steps to meet her and bowed so low which made Hermione wonder how much further it would take for the house elf's pointed nose to touch the ground.

'Oh how I've missed you Minx!' she said as she hugged the house elf dressed in impeccable robes with the Atherton crest. The house elf blushed hearing her young mistress use the nickname she preferred to call her years back.

Minx ushered her in. She was led inside a yellow sitting room with a warm fire burning in the hearth of a fireplace sitting in the middle of the room facing the settee. 'The mistress will be here soon, young mistress, The mistress is currently preparing the tea herself, Minky is sorry young mistress, Mistress insisted on preparing, Minky is very sorry" the elf blabbered her apologies. She assured Minky all was fine, and dismissed her as she settled in the soft, comfortable cushions of one of the love seats facing the fire.

As she waited, She noticed the day's edition of the daily prophet and lazily scanned it. What she saw on the front page made her smirk.

_**Errant Heiress Back on Track**_

_** By: Rita Skeeter**_

She rolled her eyes. She never really liked that Skeeter woman. She knew that half of what the woman narratively describes in her articles were either hideous lies or grand omissions for the sole purpose of making her stories interesting. Below the bold letters of the title was a picture of herself and her grandmother Isabella sitting at a quaint cafe having lunch under the delightful ambience of Paris. She remembered the picture taken a month ago, where she subtly faced away from the camera, as soon as she noticed a reporter tailing her grandmother. The picture showed half of her face, talking to her oblivious grandmother, who was enjoying one of her Parisian visits.

_** Sources has confirmed that the current mistress of the house of Atherton is indeed expecting the arrival of her mysterious granddaughter later today. The reason to justify the return of the young heiress hasn't been established, though there are speculations that the Lady Atherton has decided to pass on the reigns of their gigantic empire to the elusive young heiress, thus, cutting her 6 year sojourn out of the country. **_

_** Atherton Consolidated Industries spokesperson, Seamus Finnigan, released a statement yesterday saying, "Atherton Cons.' activities for this month centers on a very important gala we are holding on the 21**__**st **__**. With the joint efforts of our different departments, we are hoping to accomplish a successful event where we can welcome you all to our newly redesigned spearhead office building, The ATHtrium. Together with our groundbreaking ceremony, We, at Atherton Cons., would also like to request that you join us, as we extend our warmest welcoming reception, with an official introduction to our new Chairman and CEO."**_

_** Speculations regarding the identity of the girl, who was reportedly named as legitimate successor of the Atherton line 6 years ago, have yet to be verified but...(refer to page 8 for full coverage of the article)**_

'Hermione,Child!Oh how I have missed you, come give me a hug' a tall, elegant woman swept inside the room carrying a tea set. She smiled as she recognized the woman to be her grandmother and bounded up to receive her hug. 'Oh my goodness, Hermione, I am positively ecstatic that you have finally decided to return, everyone is just dying to meet you. Why, reporters are going crazy, absolutely raving. They go around snooping on about insider news...' Hermione listened to her grandmother's incessant chatter. She knew it would take ages before she could slip out and escape.

She looked at the newspaper article in her hands and smirked. Yes, she was back.

After 7th year, She had asked Isabella to keep her identity hidden. She knew that revealing who she was would make it easy for her friends to track her down before she could even heal herself, or even before she was ready to face their lot and remember the heartaches. She loved her friends so much that she knew leaving them with nothing short of a good bye would hurt them tremendously, as it was hurting her every single dragging day of her life.

She had prepared herself for 6 years, 6 grievously long years for this return, and now she was quite assured that she could take on the challenge of facing them and crushing the ones who had hurt her. _'_Its good to be back Grandmother...very good indeed' she silently muttered.

AN: hope you like it, leave me insights on wether this story is worth enough for me to continue


	2. All about you

AN: Rowling owns Harry Potter. I hope you guys leave reviews so Id be able to improve my story to suit your liking.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was approximately six feet tall. An impressively imposing figure. He considered himself to be in the middle of the division between youth and maturity.<p>

His hair stayed as blonde as it had ever been, though he now wore it in a messy cut softening the hard lines of his face. As per usual, he wore clothes like a model and was just as nice looking in about anything. He knew he looked good but he was brought up by his father who constantly reminded him that he needed more than just looks to succeed, but he also never failed to use the assets he had to serve his purposes.

Since he was young, his father taught him varied subjects all inclined in the dark arts. He was trained to be everything a Malfoy was expected to be. And he despised every minute of it. At the height of Voldemort's reign, Draco's transition, from a Slytherin badass to an unexpected hero, was triggered when his mother was almost killed by his father twice to prove his sworn loyalty to the crazy half-blood.

From then on, he fought with the very people he was taught to despise to gain his own freedom, as well as his mother's; the only family he had left. Until _Hermione _happened.

He shook his head as he tried to listen to the conversation going on in front of him. He knew he shouldn't dwell on thinking about her but his mind wasn't capable anymore of holding any distractions long enough to keep the thought of her from popping up again. _Where the hell was she?_ It had been 6 years, yet his memory of the girl was as fresh as if everything happened yesterday. 6 years, yet not one soul has been able to point to him her whereabouts.

After 7th year, the year since she disappeared, he had used every means to find her, however he was always unsuccessful. His hopes of finding her never wavered even when faced with the everyday disappointments caused by her absence.

Her friends had always been his constant reminder of her, and seeing them without her hurt him more than he would let on. His friends understood that Hermione was always a sore subject, where they would explicably steer clear from, with him around. For that, he was thankful. He knew it was selfish of him, knowing that like him, his friends was also hurting, maybe even more than he was, considering, they were also practically her family for years, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about her without the raging depression that would follow. He loved her. He never felt like the Draco Malfoy he used to be without her.

Guilt weighed him down everyday. He was hurting but he knew it wasn't near the hurt he had caused her years ago. He swore that he would find her, and find her he will. He knew she couldn't hide forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 20, 20119 am - Malfoy Conference hall**_

Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. He studied the visual presentation in front of him and rolled his eyes for probably the thousandth time in the last 5 minutes. He was already starting to think of satisfying ways to torture each of the unsuspecting idiots; who call themselves his executives.

'If you lot could bring me a 5 year old, I would strongly suppose that said child wouldn't have a hard time comprehending this lousy excuse of a presentation.I am also quite convinced that the tot would probably find the things that you are spouting as interesting as listening to a sedating lullaby." He drawled out fighting to contain his rage as he examined the occupants of the room that had gone completely still. 'Do you people even do anything else around here, other than busting out your butts waiting for me to sign your damned paychecks? Oh yeah, well how about I strike a PROPOSITION, you pretend to work while I pretend to pay you' he sneered.

'Malfoy corp. cannot afford to take on new projects at the moment. So far, all of the projected budgets you presented are numbers the company can not risk to lose. Our hands are tied to more important investments this season, so I suggest you take these propositions back with you and work on revising it until our next monthly conference, by then, we may reconsider.' explained a ruffled Cormac Mcllagen to appease his glowering boss. 'For now, let us all look into the weekly status graphs.'

But Draco was far from being quelled. He was frustrated, disappointed, and positively furious. He could feel his temper seconds away from completely slipping.

'Tell me about our rezoning petition in Switzerland?' Everybody froze.

'Sir, The Swiss government decided to hold the petition until...' a tall, scraggy girl wearing tight fitted robes,whom he vaguely remembered from advertising, tried to explain. Upon seeing the chairman's glowering expression she immediately stopped and inched her chair further away from the head table.

Everyone flinched as they heard the unmistakable booming clap of a hand slamming on a wooden surface.

"What. The. HELL. Happened. to. The. Geneva. Petition?' he roared. Nobody dared a vocal response. 'Answer me! NOW!'

Everyone started to shuffle their papers and speak all at once. Another boom.

'Mr. Malfoy, sir. The rezoning petition we filed for Geneva last week was put on hold by the Swiss government. We contacted our inquiries but we were informed that these affairs should be settled in the Land Zoning Commission in Berne. So one of our representatives was sent to investigate. He called this morning before the meeting started and reported to me what he discovered.' Terry boot, a senior executive of the Legal department, braved the wilds.

'And?' Draco snapped impatiently. 'He was told that our petition was already passed under the scrutiny of the commission,Oddly, they suspended the deliberation and claimed that the land area needs further assessment. An insider also told him that at this point, the clearance we need for our petition to take effect would most likely be denied.'

'What? I reviewed the petition myself, there was not a single requirement we missed.' Terry handed everyone a copy of the said documents. Draco stood up and walked over to the floor length glass windows framing an expansive view of Diagon Alley while slowly reviewing the files.

Terry flipped over the pages as he continued, 'Exactly. Michael Corner suspected foul play so he snooped around and found that someone was indeed blocking our grant. Apparently, somebody else has taken a liking in the exact same land area and the properties nearby, and it was rumored that that same someone plans to maintain the industrial zoning level of the area, in which case the government is highly in agreement with, against our commercial zoning.' Terry looked up to his growling boss, 'But the good thing is that our grant has yet to be issued a rejection, which means, we can still resubmit our petition.'

Draco cursed under his breath. He realized, with sudden insight, that someone was trying to break his deal. 'Do we know him?'

'Im afraid not, Draco. Corner is trying to dig up everything he could as we speak, but he told me that our mystery competitor is effectively hazing his, or probably their, identity. To make matters worst, he suspects that they know about us.'

Draco listened to his stilted words barely controlling the urge to break the glass in front of him. 'Any leads?'

'There are only rumors and speculations. Corner has already investigated on each and every single name he came up with, but he couldn't be too sure in sorting out the pursuits of their individual investments, wether or not they are tied to our deal or even just minor involvements.' Terry related worriedly.

Draco ran his hands through his silky blond hair in frustration. He couldn't believe someone was trying to cross him. He was well aware that business was all about war and power, but he just couldn't accept the fact that someone would dare cross him using the underhanded techniques he was well acquainted with. Techniques he so often utilize to further his means.

He sighed, 'I want everyone to be very vigilant in handling our respective transactions, especially those done internationally. Try to find out as much as you can about this deal. We cannot afford to lose a project of this magnitude. Try to equip yourselves people. Because as of today, we are teetering over a brewing war against a faceless foe.'

* * *

><p><strong>June 20, 2011 5 pm - Apollo country club**

The end of the war prompted a fresh start on a lot of things. The infrastructures weren't the only things that were affected by change, but also the strong prejudiced views of the people.

Consequently, the wizarding world started the adaptation of muggle lifestyle, as evidenced by, the newly added buildings,malls, amusement parks, leisure centers and even glamorous hotels and resorts that are scattered all over the magical community. Not to mention, the revisions made at the home of the heroes themselves. London. Diagon alley. Hogsmead.

With this, friendships were established and strengthened. Even long time conflicts were slowly appeased. All in all, one could say the wizarding world was slowly trying to heal herself.

Just like all other premier clubs, _Apollo,_ was known for its prestige and intense exclusivity even before the war. In this fashion, the desirability of the club's membership rooted from the social standing one acquires upon admission.

So it is not much of a surprise to find one Harry Potter inside the club lounging about a perfectly decorated room, with plush oriental carpets covering a polished wooden floor and paneled walls, adorned with the ornaments of Hogwarts' founders.

'Have you seen the papers lately?' Harry asked no one in particular. 'Hand me the prophet, Harry!' Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor demanded, then proceeded to peruse over the headlines.

'You mean those things about the Atherton's? Yeah, Anthony designed The ATHtrium, I would assume all of you are familiar with it? their new building? so I kind of just heard it from him.' Theodore Nott replied while desperately trying to roll his sleeves.

He immediately stood up and ran as both sleeves spontaneously caught on fire. "Blaise Zabini, you foul git!You could have incinerated me!' he thundered as he chased a smirking Blaise around the room.

Nobody cared though, as this was a usual occurrence inside the lounge. Squabbles were not uncommon inside the club, and more often than not, Blaise and the Weasley twins were usually found in the middle of it.

'And your whiney ass point is?'

'Dont let me catch you, or I swear to Slytherin's grave, that I wil crush your inards to pieces!'

'Geez man, such gruesome picture, you really should halt your obsession with crushing anything that resides in a human's internal anatomy you know. I mean, its not healthy, or at least, keep it to yourself when you're fantasizing about it' Blaise taunted as he dodged a curse hurled inches pass his arm. He was about to dodged a second curse when he stumbled on the new comer at the door.

'Drake, your back! How was Las Vegas? You didn't get married, did you?' he tried to ask but was muffled as he was struggling to free himself from an angry Theodore.

'Same old Las Vegas. Yes, in fact, as we speak, my wife's enroute inside a package with a big bow.' Draco rolled his eyes as he sat down.

Everyone chuckled. 'Oh Drakie! You know how I truly feel miserable when you're away...its almost as if...almost as if you never left.' at this, everyone cracked. Blaise exaggeratedly sniffled, as one of the club's attendants helped him up and handed both him and Theo new bath robes. 'Shut up, Zabini' Draco countered as Harry handed him his drink.

'So you heard about the Athertons?' Harry asked again. 'I received an invitation to the gala they'll be holding. You guys have received the same invites, haven't you?'

'I got mine this morning, my mother was practically bursting with excitement, you know, with all those rumors surrounding their famous heiress.' Blaise sighed. 'From what I heard, she went to hogwarts with us.'

'Really? So we might know her already. Seamus gave me my invite personally so I asked him about their new CEO, but even the man didn't have a clue with regards to the identity of their new employer.' Dean Thomas informed them still holding the news article. 'Its as big a news inside the workings of their company, as it is outside. Damn! but this girl looks familiar. She looks awfully like Hermi..." He immediately trailed off as he realized what he was abut to say.

And just like that Draco's cool demeanor swiftly reverted to a cold and calculating one. The tension around the group grew so thick it was almost palpable. 'Oh you know how unreliable these things are, just last month, I didn't even notice that it was my face splattered on the front page' Harry hurriedly covered.

'I dont fancy any parties at the moment.I have more important things to accomplish than play tea, in a show and tell party ,nothing would interest me there.' 'On the contrary...' Theo began.

'If you say for business ventures, new opportunities, and what not, I should tell you that I have enough to last me a life time.' He downed his shot of FireWhiskey.

Theo smirked and looked straight at Him, 'As I was saying, You would want to be there, mate. Have you forgotten Malfoy Corp.'s biggest rival 6 years ag...' Theo was cut off again when a certain Ginny Weasley opened the door with a loud bang. 'Hey Little Red!' 'Shut up, ZABINI! Do not talk to me until you arrange me that interview, you despicable blab!' Ginny glared at Blaise then beamed at the rest of the gathered group.

'6 years ago. Correct. As a matter of fact, dear Man of the year, it has everything to do with you.' Ginny interrupted as she walked inside the room and busied herself in preparing a drink as she continued, 'This year_,Quill and Ink magazine_, has awarded Malfoy Corp. with the title of the most outstanding business performances for the 6th time, as such, you should also remember that up until 6 years ago, Malfoy Corp. has never shared the award with anyone since the death of the legendary proprietor, Ignatius Atherton, of Atherton and company, or as it is now called, the Atherton Consolidated Industries.' Ginny grinned as she finished her drink and swept out of the room yelling, 'Parkinson! Where, in Merlin's name, are you? We're late! That fat hippogriff will surely kill me if I dont get you there on time!'

Everyone looked at the empty doorway silently. 'Was that a threat?' Draco asked blankly. Harry chuckled as he stood up, 'Something like that. I hope you'll be joining us tomorrow,mate. At any rate, that social event has its substantial significance. The funds they can raise from the gala would go to the different war charities, so I encourage you guys to be there, because god knows how much those charities need a couple of your millions.' he chuckled again.'And in your case' he pointed at Malfoy as he downed his last drink. 'It's always good to know who you're up against.'


	3. Memory lane part 1

AN: Sadly, I cannot claim Harry Potter. haha

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 20, 2011 8 pm - di lusso, _muggle Italian restaurant**

-Hermione's POV-

'...so they considered our offer, and requested if they could look into our factory plans to inspect anything that could eventually result to harmful environmental issues.' Blaine excitedly regaled his latest achievement. Hermione studied him amusedly over her wine glass. He was such a child. And a charming one at that.

'And you supplied them?' she asked. She slightly shook her head. The effects of the wine was getting to her.

'Yes, but you shouldn't worry, I was assured of confidentiality and complete discretion.' he assured as he carefully swallowed his food.

'Aren't you gonna eat something?' he looked at her and frowned. 'Not to be bossy or anything, Mione. because I know how work is stressing you out right now, but you should take care of yourself a little more, you know. Coffee and wine won't sustain you for long.' he chided worriedly. 'Do you even sleep?' he added.

She smiled. He was such a sweet sweet man. 'I already ate_...' _she replied_ ...a couple of days ago, _she added inwardly. Her answer seemed to satisfy him. And she was relieved to see him happily munching back his food.

If she were really being entirely truthful, she would admit she was starting to feel faint, but then she figured he didn't have to know that.

She allowed her gaze to wander around the luxurious dining hall. Trying to relax and keep the beginnings of a dreadful headache at bay, she focused on enjoying the flow of mellow jazz.

As she did, an achingly familiar flash of blond mane caught her eye and her gaze zeroed on the newly admitted guests.

'Hermione? are you quite alright? You seem pale, Are you sick?' She could dimly make out Blaine's troubled inquiry as if they were from a great distance.

She froze. Her entire body went numb. Everything around her went still. She could only stop and stare as she faintly heard an odd ringing sound filling her ears.

* * *

><p>-Draco's POV-<p>

He handed their coats to the attendant as he listened to his mother talking to the Maitre' d. 'Table for two, madame?' the man spoke with a thick italian accent.

'Yes if you please' her mother answered. They were about to be led to their table when a sudden commotion caught his attention. He looked up in time to see..._her._

He stood transfixed in his spot as he could only stare at the glamorous girl standing at a nearby table. _This couldn't be her._ He watched as her expression shifted from disbelief to horror and eventually to panic as she turned and raced straight to the exits.

He bolted after her. 'HEY!' he could hear himself yell as he reached the exits and found her running down the stairs leading to the sidewalk. He could vaguely hear footsteps following them and a man yelling for her, but he couldn't quite figure out what he was yelling about as he was too caught up with what he was doing.

Not far ahead of him, he saw the girl stumble, but she instantly recovered her balance and dashed out again.

When he was about to catch her, the girl veered to the direction of the busy streets. His heart stopped.

Fear washed over his entire being as he saw her ran straight into the path of a fast approaching car.

Time seemed to stop and he saw everything move as if they were held in slow motion.

He saw himself lunge for the girls arm after he pulled her straight to him.

'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?' he heard himself yell, 'ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR FUCKING SELF KILLED?'. He was breathing heavily now.

He looked down at the girl securely cushioned in his arms.

He watched in growing alarm, as her head slowly lolled to the side and her eyes eventually fluttered shut. That was when he realized the dead weight he was carrying.

* * *

><p>-Hermione's POV-<p>

She flew down the steps urging her aching feet to go faster.

Wisps of her perfectly styled coiffure were already starting to stray from the clips holding them in place. Shame, over forgetting she had worked hard for this moment, permeated through the hazy rage she felt.

Everything she was taught, over the years, flew out of her mind. Renewed panic instantly consumed her. How she misjudged herself when she decided she was ready.

She could hear people yelling and cars zooming at the side of the road. But she didn't care. All she cared about was getting out of there and saving herself.

Her legs were painfully starting to give in, and her lungs were leaving her breathless from the exertion. She stumbled a couple of times, unfortunately for the man chasing her, she instantaneously picked up her pace again.

Her mind was buzzing and she could now make out hazy spots in front of her eyes.

She could feel him closing in as she swerved to her right, barely seeing where she was heading and not at all caring.

A flash of hallogen lights blinded her just as she felt someone tugging her left arm. She felt herself ensconced around a comforting warmth. Looking up she saw him, the last person she hoped to see, triggering her every memory to rush back and drown her.

Allowing herself to accept the consoling warmth, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

_**June 21, 2005 - Atherton Manor **_

_'It's been two months, Adeona. Don't wallow in it too much.' She looked up at the intruder. But of course, her grandfather, the only person who addresses her by that outlandish name. She rolled her eyes. _

_The war may have ended with the victory of the light side, but no one seemed victorious. The elation one should feel after winning something didn't feel quite right especially knowing there were thousands of people who sacrificed their lives for the same cause. After all, they often say that in a war nobody was truly the victor._

_'Hey, I did not have the honor of naming you, your parents did.' she laughed._

_'I'm happy that you decided to stay and give us a chance to get to know you.' Ignatius Atherton seated himself across his granddaughter presently curled up in her cushioned chair. After her real identity was revealed, she fought to contain her warring emotions from the shock of finding out to the emptiness the end of the war left her._

_'I know. How did you ever find me, Grandfather?' she quietly asked._

_'You were your father's daughter.' He smiled.'The picture of you in the Atherton family tree allowed me to recognize who you were that day you were attending trials at the ministry. But I always had my suspicions back when your first pictures came out of the papers.'_

_She pensively stared at the fire. 'I never hated your father all those years back when he decided to marry your muggleborn mother. Although Orpheus, being the stubborn child that he was, directly defied me and fled with Ceres, my rage never turned to one of hate.'_

_She listened carefully slowly being soothed by the presence of the old man. 'That time, the Dark Lord was at the height of his influence and had started recruiting every pureblood family who consented allegiance. While every pureblood family had natural inclinations to the dark arts, not everyone rose to use it in sheer evil. Which was the sole reason why I never considered looking for your father. I figured that, with me not knowing where he was, he would be safe. I never swore full allegiance to the dark lord but, to keep our family from execution, I consented rendering financial assistance to their cause.'_

_As she looked at him she knew allowing him to recount everything was a distressing feat, but she needed to know. 'But the Dark Lord grew unsatisfied with mere compensations alone and started demands the we obtain membership inside the Death Eater's circles.' he let out an imperceptible whimper and continued, 'At first, I strongly refused and severed all connections with them. Then, I found how big a mistake that was. He found your parents and murdered them.'_

_She couldn't quite stop the tears streaming down her face reflecting the melancholic atmosphere. She was consumed by the overwhelming feeling of mourning for the parents she never knew._

_'The loss devastated us and even left Isabella desolate and forlorn. It wasn't until after I took the dark mark, when they threatened to kill Isabella,that I found out about your existence in the old family room holding the Atherton family tree. That was also where I came across your name. The tree approximated your age to be not more than a month old. Hence Isabella and I started to seek out your location remaining cautious, so as not to divulge any information about you, for fear that the Dark Lord would find you before we can.' He looked at a tearful Hermione, who was staring blindly at the fire._

_'Two days ago, when I saw you at the ministry, Intuition allowed me to carry out my investigations with the Grangers. My suspicions were then confirmed when I was informed of how you were originally found, when someone left you, outside their doorstep. Especially having just found out they couldn't conceive, they took you in and loved you, even after they saw how different you were and found out about your magical abilities. For that I will, forever, be grateful to them.' he finished._

_Sorrow overtook him as he prepared himself for his granddaughter's rejection. Despair gripped his heart as he watched her, his beloved grandchild, stand and start for the grand oak double doors._

_He felt a hand snake around him and saw a petite frame, leaning on the arm of his chair, trying to hug him. The view staggered him as an overpowering sense of relief washed over him. 'You know I don't blame you right?'. He smiled as he hugged her back. _

_He was humbled by the girl's forgiving heart. 'I'm not quite ready to share you to the world yet, Adeona. People will hound you from all directions, that eventually you may find resentment in knowing who you are even before you can appreciate your heritage. But tomorrow, I will assure everyone that the Atherton seat has already been filled. Will you come with me to the ministry?' he looked at the girl in his arms. 'Of course, Grandfather.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am honestly starting to find this whole story crappy. Editing several pending chapters is really starting to bore me. I am not quite convinced that Im doing any good. What do you think?<em>


	4. Memory lane part 2

Disclaimer: Rowling owns Harry Potter. I could only wish I was her. haha

* * *

><p><strong><span>-FLASHBACK-<span>**

**September 1, 2005 – Hogwarts' Great Hall**

_'Where were you, Mione? You weren't at the train?' Ron asked as he wolfishly devoured his food._

_'Oh my grandparents are in town and I decided to meet up with them before I left for Hogwarts. The Headmistress consented to a special arrangement so here I am.' She improvised as she found herself in her usual seat between her two best friends. _

_She smiled inwardly. Technically, she wasn't lying. Her grandparents were really in town and she really did see them before she left._

_She enjoyed being with her grandparents and grew closer to them as the days went. She grew even more closer to her grandfather, who was the very reason why she wasn't able to join the train ride._

_Her grandfather had personally accompanied her to Hogwarts' doorstep to wish her good luck for the start of term. She sighed. She would miss him terribly._

_'Mione, you alright?' Harry nudged her._

_'Yes' she smiled._

_'Congratulations!' He pointed at her badge. Her smile widened._

_'Malfoy made head boy.' Ron pointed out across the hall. Her smile disappeared. What surprised her though was the lack of venom, he usually reversed when referring to their long time nemesis, in his tone. _

_Then she realized that the war paved a certain kind of understanding between themselves and their rivals. _

_The fact that most of the Slytherin house fought with them, despite the grief caused by betraying most of their families, was surprisingly astounding in itself. _

_So she understood how Ron felt. After all, its not everyday you find your enemy almost dying to save you._

_'I thought it'd be you, Harry' she said._

_'Come on, Hermione. McGonagall would never allow that. It wouldn't do good for the school's image when they find both heads going around snooping for new adventures.' they laughed._

_'You'll just leave me then?'_

_'Great power comes great responsibilities.' Harry said pasting a perfectly serious expression. 'Really now? I didn't know spiderman was my best friend?' she laughed._

_'Sssshhhhh don't tell Ron, he'll freak out' he hushed jokingly and they both laughed._

_She looked around the room. 'Wow, quite a full house we have here'_

_'Yes, there are twice the usual no. of first years this year.' _

_She could feel a slight change from the usual atmosphere inside the great hall. It was much more lighter and merrier. Even the Slytherin table's complacently stuffy aura toned down a notch. _

_However, she also found that Slytherins will always be Slytherins, as Gryffindors will always be Gryffindors._

_Some things never change._

* * *

><p><strong>November 2, 2005 12 pm - Head's Common Room**

_"Looking good, Granger.' A frazzled looking Draco Malfoy called out from the couch he was lounging on._

_'Looking bad, Malfoy.' she answered as she tried to remove her intricately designed red gloves that matched her evening gown. 'I'm surprised you're even here.'_

_'Keeping tabs on me now?'he smirked. 'Now, why are YOU here? Didn't enjoy McDougal?' he remembered her date then frowned._

_'Keeping tabs on me now?' now it was her turn to smirk._

_'Oh please Granger, stop deluding yourself. Be thankful that Im even gracing you with my charming presence to console you after spending the evening prancing around with that hideous creature you call your date' he countered._

_'Jealous, Malfoy?' she taunted, 'Edward is a perfect gentlemen, or at the very least, he is better than your abominable self.' she blushed as she became conscious of how striking his features were._

_** I didn't just think that. You, Hermione Atherton, are going crazy,**__ she mentally berated herself. _

_She could't help but notice how appealing she found his slightly ruffled hair, his deviously sexy smirk, and even the tantalizing view, his relatively opened shirt, was offering. _

**_Was Malfoy always this gorgeous?_**

_'Granger? GRANGER?' he called, snapping his fingers in front of her._

_She looked up with a start and found herself mesmerized as she stared at the swirling pools of gray and silver streaks that was his eyes._

_'Cat got your tongue?' that broke her trance. _

_She found an amused Malfoy, sporting a cocky smirk, leaning over her. She blushed and looked down._

_Wrong move. _

_She realized their close proximity and blushed even more._

_**Yes, I am indeed going crazy, **__she inwardly smacked herself__. 'Move, Malfoy!' she tried to stand and push him out of the way. _

_Again. Wrong move. _

_Both of her hands were pressed down on his bare chest held close by his left hand, while his other hand snaked around her waist pulling her up with him and pressing her tightly to him._

_'Scared, Granger?' he whispered. _

_She could feel his lips caressing her ears sending shivers down her spine. 'Not on your life, Malfoy..' she replied weakly, fighting the urge to moan and lean on him completely. She feebly wondered why her knees couldn't quite hold her up any longer._

_He chuckled and she could feel the vibrations under her palms, which were still pressed tightly down his bare chest. She tried to move them but he tightly held them in place._

_'You were always little miss goody two shoes, Granger' he whispered huskily as he released both of her hands and proceeded to pull her closer, his right arm lightly stroking her hips. The sensations evoked by his touch flooded her senses and left her in a delightful daze._

_She gasped as she felt his lips nuzzling the side of her neck and felt how she strongly wanted more. Tilting her head to the side to give him better access she replied breathily, 'Im not', she closed her eyes fighting to remain coherent._

_'Then prove it!' he challenged as he traced soft kisses from her neck to the side of her mouth. She was indeed flipping mad were her last thoughts before she snaked her arms around his neck, making him groan, and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss._

_And proved it she did._

* * *

><p><strong>January 21, 2006 – Potion's Class, Snape's Dungeon<strong>

_'I hate you, Granger. I honestly hate you.' a whining Draco exclaimed. _

_'Trust me, Malfoy. The feeling's mutual. Now, quit being a sissy and get on with it!' Hermione whispered back from behind him._

_Everyone fell silent as Professor Snape swept inside the room. 'Today...and the rest of the remaining days of your miserable 7__th__ year lives, we shall be learning the art of Healing Potions.' _

_Murmurs were heard all over the room. Snape raised one hand silencing them. 'I understand that most of you are planning to pursue the highly coveted Healer Internships,' at this he pointedly looked at Neville Longbottom, who was cowering behind his book, then continued, 'Rest assured, if you present me with a commendable overall performance, then I will be handing my fairly evaluated recommendation.'_

_'5 points from Gryffindor for reading unnecessary books in Potion's class.' Snape barked at Longbottom, and started his way back to the front of the class._

_'Do it now, Malfoy!' Hermione whispered._

_'I can't, Granger! You'll ruin me!'_

_'You know the rules, Malfoy.' she smirked evilly. 'All you have to do is concede defeat and our magically charmed deal is off.' she reminded in a singsong voice._

_'I hate you!'_

_'Well you started this, besides if you think about it this is nothing to the shame you caused me from my last dare. Now, quit being a girl and do it now!' she demanded, kicked the back of his chair and pinched the side of his arm brutally.'aaaahhHHHHH...hheemmmm prof...Professor?' he called as he glared at a grinning Hermione._

_'Yes, Mr. Malfoy?' Snape answered sharply. _

_Draco surveyed the entire class consisting mostly of Gryffindor and Slytherin 7__th__ years and gulped. 'Sir? Uhhmmm I was wondering...that is...well...'_

_'Is there a point behind your blabbering, Mr. Malfoy?' Snape reprimanded._

_'I was wondering if you could teach meanypotionsforhemorrhoids ?' he mumbled inaudibly. By this time, Hermione was already gasping to control the laughter bursting from her._

_'Mr. Malfoy you aren'...' _

_'Sir, I was wondering if you could teach me any potions for Hemorrhoids?' Draco amended trying to avoid any eye contact, as he uncharacteristically looked down his feet and blushed._

_Everyone froze. The room fell deadly silent. One could hear the clock ticking silently._

_'Excuse me?' Snape started in disbelief._

_Hermione started laughing and then all hell broke loose. Guffaws were heard all over the room. _

_Draco glared at everyone which made them laugh even more._

_Snape recovered from his trance. 'I suggest you go on to the infirmary now, Mr. Malfoy'_

_'But sir...' Draco protested._

_'AND TELL..'' Snape cut him off, ' Madam Pomphrey that I sent you with a pass.' he finished._

_Draco grudgingly gathered his things as snickers were heard all around him. _

_He glared at Hermione. 'I'll get you for this, Granger. Just you wait!' he threatened, though it never got its desired effect as he was still blushing beet red._

_Hermione snickered, 'No wonder you were quite restless...you know, sitting on that chair of yours, why just dreadful!' that earned another wave of laughter around the class._

_'SILENCE!' Snape bellowed. 'YOU, Mr. Malfoy! Proceed to the infirmary!'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how was it? I still have a dozen more chapters to edit and I'm losing my motivation. Inspire me people, I really do want to finish this.<em>


	5. Memory lane Part 3

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, J.K. Rowling still owned Harry Potter.

**To the people who left reviews, Thank you. And for the rest of you, do enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

**February 21, 2006 – Hogwarts' Great Hall**

_'NOOOooooo stooooppppp! I can't do this! Please!' Hermione struggled as a smirking Draco pushed her in front of the double doors._

_'Come on, Granger. You can do this!' he replied smugly, dragging her struggling form toward the entrance._

_'NOOooo I can't. No no I can't, I won't. Oh god I will concede, this is childish, I can't live with all these sordid,shameful acts!I am going to concede.' she wailed. 'I, Hermione Grang..' she started, raising her wand._

_He immediately covered her mouth, fighting to restrain her while urging her forward. 'Oh shut up!You can't concede now. Come on, You're a bloody Gryffindor, doesn't that mean anything to you? You fought my crazy aunt, Hell you even helped in ending the half blood lunatic!This is nothing!' he urged. Trying his twisted 'pregame pep talk' strategy on her._

_But before she could even form a reply, he pushed the double doors with a loud bang, leaving her in the middle of the wide arch._

* * *

><p><em>'Where's Hermione?' Ginny asked. 'Haven't seen her since breakfast.'<em>

_'or lunch' Harry added._

_The loud banging of the double doors caught their attention. And lo and behold, standing In the middle of the entrance was their missing friend, looking like a deer caught in the headlights._

_Not even after a second, she was followed by a smug looking Head boy,who was heading directly to his house table._

_'Oh this is not good' Ron muttered._

_The Great Hall looked on excitedly, preparing themselves for another one of their Heads' scandalous antics. Even the teachers observed the scene expectantly._

_Whispers could be heard from every table. Gossips exchanged added to the excitement._

_'This should be good!'_

_'I wonder whats it about this time?'_

_'Have you heard about the skinny dipping incident?'_

_'Do you know that the head boy is suffering from those dreadful Hemorrhoids?'_

_'No, the head girl's extremely hot! That day she did her lap dance in Binn's class, nobody fell asleep.'_

_'I've read a copy of the head boy's love letter to Filch!'_

_And the list went on and on until..._

_'HAS ANYONE SEEN MY ORANGE THONGS? I LOST THEM LAST NIGHT! AND NOW I COULDN'T EVEN FIND MY TAMPONS!'_

_Then chaos ensued._

* * *

><p><em>'Been spending too much time with Granger huh?' Blaise commented, seating himself in a couch in the Slytherin commons. 'You're escapades are gaining too much popularity,' he grinned, 'not that Im complaining of course, why its amusing to see you make a fool of yourself more times these past months, than the last 6 years we've spent here.'<em>

_Draco only glowered. 'I'm even quite jealous that I'm not the cause of your agony these days'_

_Draco glared at him fiercely, causing his friend to laugh. 'I didn't expect the goody to shoes could formulate those elaborate plots when I made the dare. A dare's a dare, Blaise. Stupid, Granger. She and her know-it-all brain!' he mumbled._

_Blaise's grin widened even more._

_'How about I add something to that,Draco?' he started. 'I dare you to make Hermione Granger fall head over heels in luuuuuurrrrvvvveeeee with you.'_

_'Are you crazy?'_

_'Scared? I knew you can't do it'_

_'Of course, I can!' Draco retorted._

_'Then do it!'_

_'Terms?'_

_'No Terms, just the honor of knowing you can get any girl you want even a prissy know-it-all'_

_'Should be easy'_

_'Should be...' Blaise only smirked knowingly._

* * *

><p><strong>May 21, 2006 10 pm - Heads' Common Room**

_'Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!' Draco nudged the sleeping girl nestled in his arms._

_'You know Sleeping Beauty?' Hermione asked sleepily, she found herself sitting in a rug in front of the fireplace. She pressed herself back at the comforting warmth behind her. He chuckled._

_'I took up Muggle Studies.' he explained. 'I do believe I fit in the Professor's description of Prince Charming quite perfectly' he joked._

_'No, I doubt that. Prince Charming's too noble to be you' she teased._

_He gave her a look of deliberate superiority. 'I'll have you know that I saved that boy, Euan Abercrombie, from being thrown in the lake by those bullies. Now, Isn't that noble enough?'_

_'Only because he threatened to send a copy of your love letter to his aunt in the daily prophet' she grinned._

_He smiled sheepishly._

_Hermione looked at him. Oh how she loved that smile._

_'okay, I do agree that you're known as a prince, but I can't say the same thing to you being charming.' she amended._

_He looked incredulous. 'Hey! You can ask any girl in this school, see if they agree with you, I'm sure you'll find yourself disappointed.' He answered smugly._

_'Okay then, I'll start with Luna, I'm sure she'll find you as handsome as those Nargles she's utterly delighted with.' she mocked playfully._

_They laughed._

_He looked down at the laughing girl in his arms. He listened to her tinkling laugh and stared at her sparkling brown eyes._

_She was beautiful. She was carefree. She was strong-willed. She could stand up against him. _

_She was good for him. _

_She was his..._

_It was then he realized, with stunning force, how he had slowly but deliberately fallen in love with Hermione Granger._

_They lapsed into comfortable silence._

_'Draco?' she asked sleepily._

_'mmmh?'_

_'I Love You.' she lifted her eyes and smiled up at him, before she snuggled closer and closed her eyes._

_He was completely dumbfounded. He stared at her, lost in thought as he gathered her tightly in his arms._

* * *

><p><strong>May 22, 2006 - Slytherin Common Room<strong>

_Draco burst inside the portrait hole and immediately saw Blaise lounging at one of the couches._

_'You! scram!' he pointed at a shrinking first year._

_'You know, you'll be giving that poor kid a month's worth of nightmares' Blaise greeted easily._

_'I can't do it, Zabini. I'm calling off the bet.' This made his friend beam._

_'I know.'_

_'What?' Draco asked annoyed._

_'You love her?' It wasn't a question. It was a mere statement of fact. _

_Draco just stared at the dancing flames._

_Blaise chuckled. 'I knew, Draco. Long before you did.'_

_'You set me up?' Draco accused starting to get really annoyed._

_'You set yourself up. The minute you told me about that bet you had with her, I knew. Well let's just say I got caught up with those muggle fairytales' fairy godmothers. You know I kept wondering why those muggles didn't think of fairy godfathers, I mean...' Blaise explained amusedly._

_'I should kill you for this, Zabini' Draco threatened._

_'Hey you can't do that. Cinderella won't appreciate it if the prince charming would go around killing her handsome fairy godfather!' Blaise exclaimed._

_Draco remembered his conversation with Hermione and laughed._

_A large black owl flew in holding a letter with the Malfoy crest. He stood up and untied the letter._

_He paled._

_**Draco, **_

_**I see you've found yourself quite enamored with that mudblood whore...**_

_**get rid of her or I'll get rid of your mother!**_

_**The clock's ticking, son.**_

_**Father**_

_'They haven't caught him.' he announced handing the letter to Blaise. He knew his father very well. He also knew he's capable of carrying out such a threat._

_'Someone's feeding him information outside of Hogwarts.' he realized._

_'This isn't the work of a Slytherin, Draco. No one would dare cross you in here. You know very well that we might be selfish bastards, but we survive to protect our own.'_

_Draco knew his friend was right. 'But who?'_

_'I'm fairly sure that this person is a student.' Blaise summed._

_White hot fury threatened to consume him, but was instantly replaced by panic. His mother. She could die._

_'She could die, Blaise.' He ran his hands through his locks in frustration, leaned back and cradled his head in his hands. A picture of a defeated man._

_'You'd have to tell the order.' Blaise suggested. 'I will, but I have to do something. Luscius is not a very patient man, he WILL kill my mother.' He stood up and paced around the room._

_Breaking the silence, 'Drake, I know a way to save your mother...but it's something you might not like.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 23, 2006 - Heads' Common Room<strong>_

_Hermione walked back to her common with a wide smile adorning her lovely face._

_She touched the beautiful emerald ring Draco gave her after spending a passionately mind-blowing night with him. 'Wear this, Mione. Itd keep me close to you.' She remembered him say._

_She reached the portrait hole and uttered the password. She could hear inaudible sounds from the entrance. She grew more curious as she slowly inched her way inside._

_The sight that met her was one she wished she never saw. There in the middle the room was Draco, amorously cuddled with a half naked Astoria Greengrass. If not for the other occupants of the room she'd have thought they were really going at it._

_Shock and disbelief flashed through her. She couldn't believe her eyes. 'What the hell?' she demanded reigning in her destructive rage._

_She heard someone clapping. 'Bravo, Draco! Bravo!' a smirking Theodore Nott commended. She was confused. What the hell was going on?_

_'She really did fell for you!' Theo looked at her still smirking._

_Draco, realizing they had company, turned his head and looked straight at her,smirking unrepentantly. 'Told you she did.' he sneered at her._

_Then everything clicked. 'Wow, Granger, Im surprised you fell for these old tricks.' Blaise came out of nowhere leaning his hip at the side of the 'lover's' couch, looking at her amusedly. The other Slytherins lounging inside the room snickered._

_She couldn't speak._

_'Of course she did, I mean, come on, look at her face' Pansy snorted sounding quite annoyed with being interrupted._

_She could feel tears pooling under her lids. 'Nice bet, Draco!Congratulations man!' Blaise clapped him at the back._

_That was all it took to urge her feet to back out of the room and run._

_Draco bolted up intending to go after her when he was stopped by Astoria, who was slowly putting her clothes back on. 'No, Draco! Remember, it has to be believable.'_

_He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. _

_Seeing the expression on that lovely face of hers, broke his heart and almost made him want to tell her the truth and beg for forgiveness right then and there._

_It took everything he got and the thought of his mother to stop himself from bounding from the couch and spilling everything out. He had to save his mother._

_'I almost didn't want to do that,seeing her like that and...' Blaise trailed off shaking his head to clear it._

_'Don't worry, Drake. She'll understand. After everything is settled you can explain. She's a smart girl, She'll surely understand.' Theo tried to console._

_But he could only see her face. Hurt and betrayed._

* * *

><p><strong>May 24, 2005 - Hogwarts' Hallway<strong>

_Ron punched him squarely. 'You have some nerve! Coming up to us, after what you did to Hermione!' He bellowed. People were already watching. But Draco didn't retaliate, instead he just stood, wiping the blood oozing from his nose._

_'What the HELL, Malfoy?' Harry admonished trying to restrain a raging Ron._

_'We warned you! I knew it! I shouldn't have allowed her to go out with the likes of you! Do you see now, Harry?He's a snake! He's a foul, loathsome SNAKE!' Ron hollered._

_The bell started ringing, signaling the start of classes. Everyone started to disperse, besides the three students in the hall._

_'Potter, you have to help me. He's going to kill my mother.' That stopped the two Gryffindors as he handed them the letter._

_'I did what I did... for her.' The two scanned the letter and stared at him._

_'We have to keep this between us. Someone is spying for him.'_

_'But who?' asked a confused Harry. Ron seemed to have calmed down._

_'I don't know, Potter. I don't fucking know' He started to walk out._

_'We'll inform the order, we can save your mother, Malfoy' Harry tried to assure._

_He stopped but didn't turn, 'Please...take care of her..'_

_And they immediately knew who he meant._

* * *

><p><strong>May 26, 2006 - Headmistress' Office<strong>

_She was staring at the fire holding a copy of the daily prophet. She just read about the capture of Luscius Malfoy and his sentence to Azkaban._

_She never went back to her own common room again after that night. The Gryffindors welcomed her back and tried their best to console their melancholic head girl._

_Her friends gathered her things from her dorms and transferred them all on her request._

_She was quite surprised to find that her friends never really blamed the Slytherin. Well, save for that first night she went and cried her heart out to them, but other than that she never heard any of them speak ill of him except from those other Gryffindors whom she wasn't very close to. She found that odd._

_What she found more odd was the fact that Malfoy was starting to hound her in corridors trying to talk to her and her friends won't even try to stop him. _

_His friends even gave her apologetic looks which she ignored. Weird._

_She refused to listen to him and after she got fed up with his attempts, she placed a silencing charm on herself every time he went near her. She was thankful to most of the Gryffindors who helped in constantly blocking him enough for her to escape in between classes._

_Her own friends actions were starting to really infuriate her. After they talked her into listening to Malfoy and giving him a chance to explain, she walked out on them and never tried to address them unless necessary._

_Somehow she felt betrayed._

_'Miss Granger,' the headmistress called out to her._

_'Yes, Professor?' she inquired. She noticed how McGonagall uncharacteristically avoided her gaze._

_'There has been an accident.' She could feel her heart beat faster as she waited for her professor to continue._

_'Your parents were found dead in a car crash.'_

* * *

><p><strong>May 28,2006 6 am - Hogwarts' Library **

_Hermione hid herself from everyone. Not even the excitement of the coming graduation could extricate a little enthusiasm from her._

_She knew her friends understood her._

_But she couldn't stop her pain from showing, and she didn't want to ruin this moment for them too._

_They had gone through a lot. Especially Harry, and she understood how he deserved to be living out this moment. _

_But for the most part, she was hiding from a certain blond whose persistence never wavered as the days went._

_Thankfully, her friends had started to yield to her wishes and didn't force the matter about Malfoy anymore. They respected the fact that she needed time and a little more space to mourn and heal, after she told them about the news of her parent's death._

_At that moment an owl flew by the window. She untied the parchment haphazardly stringed to the owls claws._

_She unrolled the parchment. Fear crept in her heart as she noticed teardrop marks all over the parchment, smudging some of the words._

_**Hermione,**_

_**We went to Saint Mungo's this morning. Your grandfather had an attack. The healers told me he had some heart problems...**_

_**He didn't make it, Mione. I'm sorry.**_

_**Always here,**_

**_Grandmother_**

_She felt as though everything around her shattered. Each sharp piece trying to terribly pierce her hurt open._

_She couldn't even make out which hurt the most anymore. The pain she had been battling with for the past few days mingled with the fresh stabbing wound crushing her heart, that she couldn't even tell which event began and sealed her doom._

_She couldn't even cry anymore. She felt numb. She didn't care anymore. And even if she wanted to, nothing was left inside her. Nothing but emptiness. _

_An all consuming emptiness._

_Why her?_

* * *

><p><strong>May 29, 2006 - Hogwarts' Entrance Hall<strong>

_A strained looking Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was leading a terrifyingly pale and withdrawn Hermione Granger to dinner._

_They had just found her on the slope near the lake, staring blankly while holding her gold locket._

_Ever since they found her yesterday morning, the girl never uttered a single word. She just went with them almost like in a trance. She never even ate. Sitting her with them in the great hall only made people around her uneasy. All she did was stare at her plate while holding on to her locket._

_She didn't cry. She didn't even look sad. All she had on was that terrifyingly blank expression._

_They had resorted to begging, demanding and even reprimanding her to speak to them, all to no avail. All she did was stare blankly._

_ Gone were her laughing brown eyes and proud stance._

_She wasn't Hermione Granger anymore. She was just a girl. Weak, broken and lifeless._

_'That's it!I've had enough!' a furious Ginny Weasley whirled around and slapped Hermione. People stared from a distance. Hermione staggered from the force. 'Fight, Hermione! Fight back!' she yelled as another sound of a hard smack reverberated throughout the Entrance hall. Hermione lost her balance and fell._

_The two boys could only stare. Horrified._

_'Fight, Hermione! Claw me, yell at me, but not this...never this' she leaned down at the helpless girl. That was when she heard a sob._

_Small heartbreaking sobs turned into loud cries, as the once proud head girl sprawled on the floor, broke down and wept for all the world to see._

* * *

><p><em>The scene tore Draco's heart as he flew to the girl's side but was stopped when two of his friends restrained him. 'Let her be, Draco! Give her time. She suffered a great loss, she needs her space.' Blaise reasoned.<em>

_He stopped struggling as he saw Harry shook his head, trying to placate him._

_'We still have the feast after graduation, Draco. She may have calmed by then.' Pansy suggested._

_He felt downright miserable and guilty. He couldn't even comfort her, much less go near her. He needed her. She needed him._

_What made him more guilty was the fact that he had never once witness the proud Gryffindor shed tears in the last 7 years that theyd known each other. Now, seeing her this vulnerable, and knowing part of the pain she was feeling was instigated by him, made him want to weep with her._

_Pansy was right. He'd give Hermione enough time to calm down then he'd tell her everything and win her back. He would win her back, even if it was the last thing he did._

_If only..._

* * *

><p><strong>May 30, 2005 - Hogwarts' Grounds<strong>

_Harry carried her back to the Gryffindor commons. They huddled near the fire, guarding the sleeping girl. Celebrating their last night at Hogwarts_

_Graduation Day rose bright and early. The drama of the previous day seemed to have been temporarily forgotten as every 7th year got ready for the ceremony. Everyone was ecstatic...well apart from some._

_'Wake up, sleeping beauty' Harry whispered, bringing back painful memories. she sighed._

_ 'It's graduation day!You'll be giving your top-of-the-class speech today!' Ron cheered. She smiled. _

_How she loved them. _

_She hugged both of them close. She was going to miss them._

_Oddly, both boys felt as if they wont be seeing her again._

* * *

><p><em>'...And as we go and live our dreams, let us do so by keeping Hogwarts' values ingrained within us and move to make Hogwarts proud!' Hermione finished as she smiled and looked around the faces of her classmates.<em>

_Everyone clapped._

_They had all been a part of her. She would miss them terribly. _

_Before a tear could escape from her eyes, she turned and headed down the stage just as the headmistress announced that they were now official graduates and hats flew in the air._

_Her grandmother met her at the foot of the stairs. 'I received your letter...' she greeted tearfully. She flew down the steps and met her grandmother's hug. 'I'm soo proud of you! Ignatius would've been proud of you too.' she soothed the sobbing girl._

_'Grandmother, I want to go home now, please...' _

* * *

><p>AN: Quite a long chapter. I just want to get over the narration of their past. Next chapter we'll go back to the present. Want teasers? Naaaahhhh just wait and see teeeheeee<p> 


	6. The one and only

Disclaimer: Rowling will forever be the owner of Harry Potter.

**Thank you for the reviews people!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 21, 2011 10 am – St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

She opened her eyes and saw her grandmother sitting beside her with a worried expression adorning her face.

'How are you feeling?' Isabella asked. She grimaced, feeling numbing aches all over her body as she attempted to seat up.

'What happened?' she asked in a raspy voice.

'You fainted, dear.' her grandmother supplied. 'I was informed of your encounter with the young Malfoy.'

Then everything went back and she almost jumped from her bed.

Seeing her distress, Isabella continued, 'He's not here and no, he doesn't know.'

She looked at her grandmother questioningly. 'The minute you flew from your table, Blaine called the driver to meet you up front. When you fainted, Blaine figured you were trying to get away from the man holding you, so he struggled with him to get you inside the car.'

Isabella stood up and conjured a glass of water and handed it to her. 'The young Malfoy was quite adamant and refused to give you up and announced that he was going to get you to a hospital himself. Blaine got quite a beating.' Isabella informed, amused.

'Where's Blaine?' Hermione asked as she sipped her water. 'Is he okay?'

'He's being treated down the hall as we speak. He's fine. He'll be over soon.' Isabella assured. 'Luckily, your guards were able to restrain the distressed young Malfoy and you were immediately transported here.'

Hermione looked confused, 'Guards...? You had me followed?'

Her grandmother smiled impenitently, 'For 6 years now.'

She looked incredulously at her smiling grandmother. 'But...why?'

'You're the only family I have left, Hermione. You can't blame me, if I want to make sure that no harm will ever come to you.' Isabella explained seriously.

'She understood her grandmother's gesture, she was even deeply touched by it, but she couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. 'You could've told me.'

'And would you have consented?' Isabella raised her eyebrows questioningly. Hermione looked sheepish, as she smiled. Her grandmother chuckled.

'Is there something you aren't telling me, Hermione?' Isabella asked after a couple of minutes.

She lifted her eyes to meet her grandmother's piercing one's and she had to look away. _She knew._

'You know I don't appreciate you going around slowly wasting out yourself. I'm trying to protect you. Im a mother and you can't stop me from worrying. If binding and sending you back to France will help you cope, I will, so help me, personally cast that full body bind and ship you back.' Isabella reprimanded.

She avoided Isabella's gaze. She knew she'd feel even more guilty if she looked up. Her grandmother knew everything. After all, she was the only family she had left. And she had always been her strength throughout everything. She was the mother she never knew, and the mother she had lost.

So she found it hard keeping things from her.

'Either you tell me now, or I'll find out myself, and trust me, the consequences won't be something you'd be pleased with.' Isabella threatened.

'I went...I went to this muggle hospital in France a few years back when I had these fainting spells, and after some tests, they told me how I had formed some kind of cardiac dysfunction weakening some of the valves in my heart. They told me it was treatable. I consulted the best healer down a magical hospital in Prague and he told me the same thing. Its treatable. I only had to be careful with the things that can aggravate it.' She lifted her eyes slowly and saw how her grandmother had paled.

'This is nothing, grandmother. Im truly fine, The healer in Prague warned me about stress and control of major emotions, and you know how it is here...' she hurriedly explained.

'Oh Hermione, why didn't you tell me? If I had known, I would've never forced you to return. Yes, in fact, I'm sending you back this instant..' Her grandmother frantically conjured a Patronus intending to send a message.

Hermione stopped her. 'No, Im fine. I really am, grandmother. This is not something major, I'm not dying or anything. I'm just trying to explain to you why this happened to me. I want to stay here. I've been gone for too long and It's time I fulfill my promises to grandfather.' she defended determinedly.

'Oh Hermione!' Isabella gathered her in a tight embrace. 'Ignatius would be very proud...very proud indeed'.

'Are you ready?' Isabella asked after a couple of minutes. 'You know we can always postpone...'

'No, Im fine now. I'll do it.' She looked up at her beloved grandmother.

'Let's do it tonight, Grandmother.' She announced. 'You and I...'

* * *

><p><strong>June 21, 2011 4 pm - Malfoy office suite**

Draco looked down at the parchment in his hand. It was a thorough sketch of a factory. The sketch was vaguely familiar.

He had often seen the same sketches under building propositions passed to him.

The paper was the only thing he got from that night. He remembered how he found it as he went back inside the dining hall to fetch his mother. He passed by _her_ table and saw the sketch.

'Are you sure, Draco? You could've mistaken the identity of that girl.' Blaise asked.

'But why did she ran?' Draco looked down the bustling activity of Diagon alley.

'You may have misinterpreted her reasons?' Theo suggested.

'I know what I saw.' Draco defended.

'I have alerted every auror in the region, Malfoy. I've posted Hermione's picture in every auror headquarter's in England and other nearby countries. That by now, I'm sure they've already memorized her features from the years I have tried to update them in the system. I've even alerted travel authorities handling portkey's, apparition records within the country and even those of the Floo network to find traces of Hermione's magic. Im sure they'd have told me if they saw any disturbance.' Harry informed.

'Then your aurors aren't trying any harder!' Draco glared.

'Then how do you suppose we find her using that piece of sketch?' Theo asked.

'Have you tried locator charms?' Harry suggested.

'Nothing significant came up. Just a muggle architectural department, which also happens to own underground business holdings catering to magical architectures.'

'So what are you going to do?' Blaise asked

'I don't know.' Draco sighed downing his drink.

'We'll find her, mate. For now, Let's all get ready for tonight's events.' Theo suggested as the three men stood up and headed out leaving Draco to ponder his thoughts alone.

* * *

><p><strong>June 21, 2011 9 pm - The ATHtrium**

'Draco, my man! You came!' Fred Weasley clapped him on the back and handed him a drink as he joined the huddled group of former Hogwarts' students.

The Hall was filled. The party was in full swing. People gathered around socializing, getting acquainted with the who's- who of society, greeting long time rivals, or even just trying to outdo the other.

Everyone dressed to impress. From the flashy gowns of the ladies down to the perfectly tailored suits of the gentlemen.

'Hello, Little Red!Gone out to look for your little dwarves?' Blaise greeted Ginny, as she joined the group with her new beau.

Some of the people in the group smiled knowingly as they saw how the usually easy going Blaise fought to control the intent glares he directed to the man holding Ginny.

Ginny scoffed. 'How stupid could you get, Blaise? How many times do I have to remind you that Snow White has her Dwarves while Little red riding hood suffers from her wolf of a grandmother. Honestly?' she explained exasperatedly. 'And you claim to ace muggle studies? Idiot!' she continued.

'So this is the wolf then?' Blaise asked motioning to her date, who seemed to cower behind her. 'Doesn't look anything like your grandmother to me.' Blaise finished snidely. Ginny glared.

Then she decided to ignore him and turned to Ron, 'Watch out, Ronnie. mom's here and she's after your cowardly hide.' she warned.

'What?what'd I do this time?' Ron asked confused then she looked up at a smirking Ginny, 'What did you do, Ginevra?'

'Oh dear Ronniekin's, Ginevra here just wrote about that stunt you pulled partying with the Russian ambassador's daughter.' George supplied gleefully. 'and mom just loved every piece of her lovely article. You should read it sometime you know.'

They all laughed. 'I hate you, Ginevra!' Ron glared.

'I love you, Ronald' she replied sweetly.

Isabella joined their group. 'Good Evening, my dears. Welcome to The ATHtrium! I trust you lot are enjoying yourselves?' she greeted warmly.

'My dear lady Isabella, Now where is this mysterious cousin you have told me so little about?' Blaise charmingly kissed her hands.

'Pshhh Blaise, such a charming young devil you are!' She chuckled, 'Patience my boy, she'll be here soon.'

'You know my friends, do you?' Blaise introduced his group.

'Oh of course, I do believe I have met most of you.' she smiled then her eyes trailed off to the blond man.

'Oh you must be Narcissa's boy, the young Malfoy?' She asked with an indeterminable expression.

'As a matter of fact, I am. Thank you for inviting us over tonight, madame.' Draco courteously replied.

'The pleasure is all mine, dear boy. And where would your charming mother be?' She further inquired.

'I would suppose she is just somewhere out here... mingling.' he stated. 'Marvelous! now if you could excuse me, dear ones. I must be off.' she excused herself.

'Of course' They chorused.

* * *

><p>Hermione was late.<p>

More than anything else, being late was one of the flaws she most hated.

Some papers detained her as she fell hopelessly behind her work because of that slight 'incident'.

From above the stairs, she could see the entire party in full swing.

She detested having to be the center of attention, so she opted to enter the hall in a side door.

'Dear child! There you are. Where have you been?' Her grandmother greeted. 'You look stunning!Come let me introduce you to some of your grandfather's closest associates.'

She was garbed in a midnight black evening wear which shimmered gloriously. The thin straps on her shoulders were held together by a red bow, dipping low into the ruffled v-neckline. Her dress hugged her every curve as it slowly flared down forming a short,pooling trail of shimmering black. The dress showed of her bare back and a tantalizing view of her bare legs, showcased by a wide slit at her left leg, running high up her mid thigh down to the pooling trail. The ensemble matched her messy chaffed hair with dreamy wisps of thin curls running down the side her face and some even down her neck. She only wore light make - up, partly because she didn't have enough time to change, and with it was only her blood red colored lips matching the little bows tied at her shoulders.

She looked like an avenging goddess. Destructive and ethereal.

Isabella ushered her in, weaving their way to the crowd as she introduced her from people to people.

* * *

><p>'Congratulations on that latest bid you won, Draco!' Dan Weston,an American hotel magnate offered a toast. 'Tsk tsk...Always the gold maker, Draco.' another Australian tycoon complimented.<p>

Draco just smirked and accepted the toast.

'You know, I should have won that bid...' Ron exclaimed. 'Now he...' he playfully pointed at Draco, 'will AGAIN play president...' then he motioned at himself, 'while I become ANOTHER filthy investor.' he huffed as they all laughed.

'Well Ronald, you know how he needs it more than we do. With the dozens of marriage proposals delivered to him everyday, I would say, it's a good thing that he keeps himself rich.' Harry jibed. Another wave of laughter erupted.

'Has any of you met the Atherton woman?' another man asked the group at large.

'I've done business with Atherton cons. several times over their overseas establishments, but I have never laid eyes on their elusive boss. All transactions were arranged by company representatives.' Dan enlightened the group.

'Really? and you didn't demand to see her personally before you closed the deals?' Blaise asked.

'That time, operatives were approved by the Lady Atherton, so even if we demand to see the girl handling the technicalities of the our business deals, the representatives could only rightfully refer us to the then, Chief Executive.' Dan explained.

'Odd' Ron commented. 'Why doesn't she show herself? maybe she's ugly?' he joked, which earned a few chuckles all around.

'Are you even sure that she's really the one behind those deals?' Theo asked skeptically.

'Quite. But I can't really tell, I can only assume, as I remember those handful occasions I set up meetings with their representatives. Every single one of them strictly adheres to the orders of what they constantly refer to as 'The Young Miss'' Dan remembered frowning.

'Let's not jump to conclusions, Dan' Adrian Pucey announced. 'We might not know that she may truly be vapid, only leaning onto company executives for tutoring sessions.'

Dan shrugged. 'You know I might agree with you on that, Pucey.' Roger Davies supplemented, 'I mean businesses are always run by men. Even if we are changing, most high positions are still led by men, now how could a socialite like her ever compete with that? I bet she can't even follow a formal conversation without flipping over the designer clothes in her wardrobe.' he finished in his usual egoistic manner.

'We stand offended!' announced a furious Daphne Greengrass calmly.

Pansy raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. 'No wonder stocks are failing. But I find it perfectly understandable though, considering of course, how they are run by...hhhmmmm...let's see...What's the word Ginny?' She retorted bitingly.

'self-absorbed jerks?' Ginny bluntly supplied. Pansy laughed airily as she chided, 'Oh Ginny, I would have preferred much less blatant descriptions, but yes, I believe that will do.'

Snickers were heard all around the group. Just then they were joined by the cheerful, new minister.

* * *

><p>'Come, child!Let me introduce you to some interesting people. You might know one of them.' The minister ushered Hermione.<p>

'Of course, minister.' Hermione complied as she was led around the crowd.

She was busily scooping hes dress' trail when she heard the minister announce, 'Oh here they are... Ladies? young gents? Let me Introduce to you...'

She prepared her loveliest smile as the group came into view. Then her smile faltered.

'Hermione,' Harry begun clearly stunned.

* * *

><p>AN: want more?teeeheeeee<p> 


	7. Back to attack

Disclaimer: You know the usual...blah blah

**Thank you again kind people!**

**CheshireCat23: I hope this particular chapter clears things up for you.**

* * *

><p>The minister was completely oblivious to the emanating tension around the large group of young people. 'Oh you know each other? How delightful!' He beamed.<p>

To say that she was shocked was a complete understatement. She was thoroughly flabbergasted.

She knew that sooner or later this confrontation would have to happen, but she just didn't expect it to happen this soon. Especially after how she practically swooned by just seeing someone from her past the previous evening.

But part of her already knew that this particular meet-and-greet would happen tonight. After all, this party was a social event where good business dictates everyone, who is anyone in the upper echelons of society, has to be invited.

Hermione could feel her heart slamming under her chest, as she surveyed the stunned faces of most of the people inside the group.

She looked at her friends. She knew how they tried to search for her, and how worried they were when she left, basing her views from the thousands of mails they constantly sent her.

She knew how she'd hurt them. So saying, she wouldn't even put it past them to be angry for what she did.

What kind of friend would leave without saying goodbye anyway?

But she had her reasons, and she stood by those reasons.

She remembered everything. This time she forced herself to remember her purpose. Her goal.

This time she remembered her proud grandfather.

Lastly, she remembered the pain caused, directly or indirectly, by most of the faces looking back at her.

And then there was anger, hot white and deadly.

She was ready.

_Let the games begin! _

She plastered a knowing smirk, gazing at the group amusedly, as she quickly recovered, 'Indeed, minister.'

She studied the wide-eyed gazes of most of the people in the group. Her smirk widened even more. Nobody has spoken a single word. Too stunned to even breathe.

She found Draco standing ominously close, his gaze never leaving hers. She could see the repressed devastating emotions flying within his sharp, stabbing gaze.

She tore her gaze from him, trying to regain her composure and decided to play it out first with the lesser evil.

'Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Of course, who wouldn't know you?' she started smoothly as she continued, 'Head of the Department of mysteries, and Commander-in-Chief of the Ministry's Auror department. Not to mention, Founder of the Covert Special Tactics division under the Auror's department...Tsk tsk, A hero through and through.' She looked at Harry amusedly, but refused any eye contact.

He didn't reply. Like everyone else, he simply stared at her, as if trying to convince himself that she was indeed real.

She knew if she looked any closer she'd see the betrayal in Harry's eyes and that alone could break her resolve. Above everyone else, Harry was the closest to her, though Ron was as well, but she and Harry always had a bond stronger than friendship. He understood her the most, not only because they both grew up knowing everything muggle, but also because he could read her like an open book, understanding everything about her and loving her more for it. He was the brother she never had.

The minister chuckled. 'Correct! Now here, we have the..' the minister began but was cut off when she continued trying to avert her gaze from Harry, 'Weasley twins, Recently merged with Zonko's, establishing an impressive number of store chains all over 54 states, oh yes, now 56, including Moscow and Cairo. Very impressive indeed.' She commented now highly pleased as nobody even dared address her.

The minister introduced her to some other people she didn't know.

'Daniel Weston,right? Onyx Global Hotellier?' Dan nodded and shook her hand as she gave him a warm smile.

'It is quite an honor to make your acquaintance, madame. I am Roger...' The egoistical prat started to introduce himself but yet again she cut him off. 'Davies. Roger Davies. I know you...' she informed coyly. 'You do? how so?' he flirted back.

'You own quite a big transportation firm. You know...I should say that Im quite impressed with your revised transport plan. Why? planning to get this to the market this year is indeed a great move. People would gladly welcome any innovations to our outdated travel methods, especially facing the inefficiencies of Floo, Portkeys and even Apparation.' She smiled as she watched his dumbfounded expression. _Ah, just as I thought._, she smirked inwardly.

'Ronald Weasley,' she faced the next person,' Head of the Ministry's International Magic - Muggle relations, liaison to our dear minister here,' She nodded to the beaming minister, 'and acting head of the International Magical Cooperations. The arrangements you made for this year's Quidditch World cup is quite admirable. In Tokyo no less. I mean, from what I heard, arranging things like these under Japan's ministry is next to impossible. You accomplished such an estimable feat! Bravo!' She praised, clapping her hands trying not to laugh as Ron turned red. She raised her wine glass a little as a gesture and sipped.

'Very good, dear girl, you've done your homework.' The minister commended.

'Always, minister. Always.' she smiled. But she wasn't finished...far from it.

'Pansy Parkinson,' she nodded to the girl, 'Leading your own fashion line I see... _Allure, _was it?' the girl could only nod. Hermione smirked, 'I heard that most of your textiles are directly supplied by one of Atherton's overseas textile mills, true? Oh and I should say, your latest summer collection was just divine. In fact, It is currently all the rage in France. Congratulations!' the girl nodded again, mouth hanging open.

Hermione smirked, quite satisfied knowing how she left the girl speechless. She was really starting to enjoy this one-way conversation.

The highly knowing smirk returned to her face as she noticed one particular Italian stare at her. 'Ahhhhh Blaise Zabini...The Zabini of Ricchezza Finance Group. I went inside one of your banks in France, and I should say, you have quite a bunch of lovely, hospitable staff members, very welcoming indeed. I almost didn't feel the usual intimidation one feels, knowing they're inside a multimillion dollar finance bank.' She chuckled to herself. 'I felt like I was in a spa,' Only the minister laughed with her. 'but you really should thank them for me, Mr. Zabini.' she finished smiling a sickeningly sweet smile.

Blaise just stared at her. 'Yes, we only accept the best.' He replied in a clipped tone. She smirked again plainly taunting him.

She was highly enjoying herself. 'Oh such interesting people! Wouldn't you say, minister?' She played demurely.

'Why yes indeed, haven't I commented about that earlier?' the minister replied looking quite proud of himself.

'Yes, of course!' She proceeded to look around and decided to pick on her next favored prey.

She moved her glance to the red head next to Pansy. 'Now...We have here Ginevra Weasley...' she motioned her wine glass to the said girl then proceeded,' hhhmmmm, The youngest senior editor of the notably exalted, Quill and Ink magazine, correct? There are whispers on how Donatella is schooling you to be her eminent sucessor. Editor-in-chief at your middle 20s? Quite a striking achievement, don't you think?' the redhead nodded, staring at her with an indeterminable expression. She just smiled.

'But if you ask me, you should really pay closer attention to our distinguished Witch weekly's Lavender Brown...' she motioned for Ginny to look at the aforementioned girl, standing a few feet away happily chattering to her boss.

'You know what they say, keep your friends close...and your enemies closer.' She winked at the red head as she continued, 'In the world we are in today, you will find how tight the competition is..' She trailed off surveying the group, then her gazed dropped to the ominous blond.

_Bingo_. She smirked. 'Right, Mr. Malfoy?... CEO of the indomitable Malfoy Corporations...' she looked straight at a pair of piercing gray eyes.

She placed one hand at her hips, as she cocked her head to the side smiling at him bashfully. She raised her wine glass to her lips while silently regarding him, '...the enigmatic Draco Malfoy.'

Just then they heard someone speaking in the middle of the hall, up a makeshift stage.

She looked up as Blaine pointed his wand at his throat, reciting the sonorus charm, and widely addressed the whole congregation.

'Thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate with us this most awaited event. It is our honor and great pleasure to welcome you to THE ATHTRIUM!' He gestured to the entire hall.

Everyone clapped. 'Now, without further ado, we would also like to proudly welcome in our midst. Atherton Consolidated Industries' newest, President and CEO...the gloriously captivating, _Hermione Adeona Atherton_!'

A magically charmed spotlight caught her whereabouts as the announcement met a booming applause.

She beamed. 'I believe that's my cue, minister?'

'Oh Indeed, child!' The minister beamed wider facing the crowd.

She saw the group staring at her with even more wide-eyed disbelieving expressions, and some even fought to keep their jaws from dropping.

Before she walked off she added brazenly, 'My grandfather has always warned me about you, Mr. Malfoy,' she smirked then to Roger Davies she said, 'Come to my office sometime, Mr. Davies, Im quite interested with the launching of the _Flight Portal._ Have a pleasant evening everyone! _Au revoir!_' she finished and swept off to the middle of the hall in the arms of an extremely insensible Minister of Magic.

* * *

><p>'What a woman! I think Im in love!' Dan exclaimed breaking the eerie silence encapsulating the trance-like disposition of the group.<p>

'How the hell did she know about the _Flight Portal_?' Roger Davies asked incredulously as he stared at the retreating figure of one Hermione Atherton. 'That project was highly classified! Nobody, but my company and a couple of investors, know about its existence. We swore secrecy under the unbreakable vow.' He admitted.

The group regarded him with disgust. 'Serves you right for keeping it from us!' Daniel chided, oblivious to the increasingly palpable tension building within most of the group's members. 'I told you she exists. She was the 'The Young Miss'! She damn well knows her business!' he concluded triumphantly. 'And oh boy, she sure is far from ugly...' he wistfully added as he quietly excused himself together with a few others.

'I told you something would interest you here.' Theo reminded. 'Turns out its much more interesting than we expected.'

'On the bright side, we don't have to look for her.' Blaise added seriously. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at his 'mysterious cousin'.

'She's quite...different.' Ginny whispered still staring at the sophisticated brunette she once considered her meek and shy best friend.

'Is it just me or did you guys also noticed a hint of a threat in her demeanor...I have this odd feeling that I was...that I am being threatened.' Pansy shook her head to clear it.

'Was that _our..._Hermione?' Ron finally found his voice.

'I believe she is, Ron. I do believe that she is _our_ Hermione...So that was why we couldn't find her...we were looking for the wrong girl.' Harry silently announced lost in his own musings.

The group fell silent, deep in thought, as they stared at _Her._

They slowly regarded the sullen Draco, who has never uttered a single word since she arrived.

His jaw was firmly set and his knuckles became chalk white, his gaze never leaving the girl.

Then he stalked off...

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel several pairs of eyes piercing her back,but she purposefully ignored them. Instead she happily mingled with the people introducing themselves to her.<p>

Despite their burning gazes, she was pleased with what she had accomplished. And she inwardly congratulated herself for a job well done.

She knew they were too surprised to act on anything right now, at any rate, she didn't expect any of them to seek her out...yet, but she also knew that having to face them all was enough excitement for her in one night, so as she went around busily socializing at her own party she had cautiously steered herself clear from any of them.

But one particular gray gaze vastly unnerved her, and she didn't dare steal a glance back at him since she left the group

At the corner of her eye, she saw a couple of men from her 'favored' group starting to approach.

'Dance with me, Blaine!' She demanded as she dragged a confused Blaine to the dance floor.

'Why certainly, your highness!' he mocked clearly annoyed, then he looked past her shoulders and understood.

'Such famous friends you have there, Hermione.' he stated. Hermione just nodded.

'Quite an intriguing interaction considering you haven't been back here for almost 6 years?' Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow. Hermione frowned.

'Hermione, if I am going to work closely with you, you have to tell me these things so I know what to do given the circumstances.' He had a point.

'I'll tell you some other time.' she promised.

'You better! Being glared murderously by most of your 'lovely' friends out there, is almost not worth having you in my arms tonight.' he quipped, but she caught a tinge of genuine concern in his voice.

'Lean on me a little more and you'll find a beheaded dancing partner.' he teased again.

She laughed. Over the past weeks, she had found Blaine's company exceedingly delightful. He had a sharp wit, and a charming sense of humor. He also found how loyal and intuitive Blaine could be, especially after he had fought for her that fateful night at the restaurant.

Blaine had easily calmed her nerves a little. She relaxed.

'Thank you, Blaine.' she whispered silently. He looked down at her.

'For what, boss? For doing my job? Don't mention it, though I was really expecting a raise.' She laughed again.

'Stop laughing, Hermione! You'd really get me killed.' This made her laugh even more.

The music was picking up a beat, and the steps were leaving her quite breathless and exhilarated, allowing her to forget most of her worries.

As Blaine was twirling her around, she gasped as her other hand was grasped and she was roughly pulled in the arms of one Draco Malfoy.

'Mind if I cut in?' He smiled darkly.

* * *

><p>AN: So far, I admit that this has been the most boring chapter I've ever made.<p>

Yes, I also accept violent reactions, so feel free to express yourself. haha

Rest assured, Ill do my best to improve on the next chapters. Ta ta!


	8. The truth

AN: I can not claim Harry Potter as it obviously not mine.

**To those who left reviews, thank you again. You haven't failed to enlighten me. Your comments are duly appreciated...and noted.**

* * *

><p>She was surprised. There was no doubt about that, and it was not pleasantly so.<p>

She couldn't quite figure out why he would try to seek her out, here and even that night at the restaurant, when she saw with her own eyes his horrid rejection those years back in their little common room.

A slash of pain hit her. He will always be a jerk to her.

She had promised herself that she would never again allow this man to get to her, and she would stick to that promise.

She mustered all her courage to gain back her composure, then she smiled flirtatiously.

She knew the only way to counter Draco Malfoy is to be Draco Malfoy himself. An irrepressible jerk.

'Hello to you too, _Draco_!' she lifted her eyes to gaze at him.

'Brings back memories, no?' he gestured to their close proximity. 'I hope you don't swoon this time.' he smirked, leading her to a sensual tango. He couldn't quite formulate the words he wanted to tell her now that she's here, so he settled for the practical.

She reddened. _How could he mention that? He was such a pig._

_'_What do you want?' she asked bluntly, eyes blazing.

_'_I see you've yet again managed to land yourself as my rival.' he whispered in her ear, holding her waist tightly.

She laughed a mirthless laugh. 'Oh please. I see you havent changed a bit, Malfoy. Still as conceited as ever. But you should know that I have never had someone stand as my rival, I havent even considered you as one. You couldn't even beat me at Hogwarts.' she taunted.

He smiled. 'It's because you were always a know-it-all bookworm.'

'And you an arrogant ferret, though being a bookworm has never stood as a flaw. After all, it has given me advantageous quirks...one of it? beating you!' she raised her brows and smiled.

They were rivals and always have been.

'I'm glad to know that you haven't changed a bit, Hermione.' he twirled her around bringing her bare back close to his chest.

'That is Miss Atherton to you!' she hissed starting to feel her anger building.

'I knew it was you...I was quite sure of it.' he whispered, enjoying the feeling of finally having her close. She turned her head over her shoulders to face him.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' she answered with all the dignity she could muster.

'Why did you ran away from me?' he asked suddenly.

'Oh I did? Still conceited are we, Malfoy?' she replied mocking him. She knew he was implying more than that night. She knew he wanted 6 years worth of explanation.

'Why did you ran away from me?' he enunciated each word as he asked again.

She was evading. He was losing his patience.

'Haven't you considered that I might not be feeling well and was just needing fresh air? The world doesn't revolve around you, Malfoy?' she reasoned bitterly.

'Why did you ran away, Hermione?' his voice dropped dangerously low now, gripping her waist tightly.

'Why do you care?' she demanded her anger visible as she winced from his grip.

'Were you afraid of me, Hermione? ARE YOU afraid of me?' he stared deep in her eyes.

'I'm not afraid of you. I will never be afraid of you. YOU are NOTHING to me!' she replied indignantly.

'Oh really? Then why did you ran out and almost killed yourself? Doesn't look like a person needing fresh air to me. I know you saw me that night!' he stated clearly irritated now. 'You ran because you were afraid that I can still affect you like I had always been. Like I AM affecting you right now.' he continued pressing her more closely.

'You don't know what you're saying, Malfoy!' she said trying to sound strong when in truth she was quaking.

'Don't I? Wasn't that the very reason you hid yourself even from your own friends? Wasn't that the reason you left England? Wasn't that the reason you left me?' his anger was starting to build.

'How dare you!' she raged 'Why are you even bringing this up now?' They had stopped dancing now. Couples dancing nearby were already starting to eavesdrop on their conversation.

'Then tell me why you left!' he demanded.

'I don't have to explain to you! This is pointless Im through with you!' she retorted as she started to turn, intending to leave him alone on the dance floor.

'The hell you are!' he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the hall into the deserted lobby, not caring about the curious stares people were giving them on their way.

'Let go of me!' she yelled, chest heaving with each tortured breath as he rounded on her. 'What do you want, Malfoy?'

When he released her hand she started for the door, only to find herself crushed in a wall.

'You will NOT be leaving me AGAIN!' he yelled back.

'Unhand me!' she raged. 'If I do, will you promise to keep still?' he looked down at her lips, down the depths of her fiery eyes, and the alluring rise and fall of her heavily breathing chest.

'I don't have to listen to you!' she struggled. 'Then you're staying there until you listen.' he spat, easily restraining her.

'DAMN YOU!' she yelled at him.

'Why did you leave?' he asked again.

'You don't have the right to ask me those questions. You've lost any rights after what you did! I don't even know why you even bother!' she fumed.

'Listen to me, Hermione!' he said slowly running his hand through his hair in frustration, trying to reign in his building anger. 'You have to know the truth!'

'I don't care, Malfoy. I don't care about YOU or any of the goddamned things you have say!' she raged.

'You're lying!' he accused.

'I am not!' She countered looking squarely at him. He gripped her wrists tightly, she winced again as she yelled, 'You're hurting me!'

'Damn right I should! YOU ARE LYING!' he yelled.

They stared at each other. He sighed.

'Im sorry. You don't know how sorry I am.' he whispered imploringly.

'I don't care.' she stared at him blankly.

'What you saw at the common roo...' he started to explain.

'I said I don't care!' she repeated.

'That wasn't real, Hermione. I needed to do...' he went on.

'Do you really think I care about all that?' she narrowed her eyes at him. 'That was years back, Malfoy!'

'I hurt you then' he stated.

She laughed a mirthless laugh. 'That was a childhood infatuation. You didn't really believe I was pinning for you, did you?' she mocked. 'Why are we even talking about this? It doesn't matter anymore!'

'It matters to me! You have to listen!' he announced.

'Well it doesn't matter to me so you just have to accept that!' she countered, trying to break free.

'Dammit Hermione, Listen to me! I know how I've hurt you and I'm sorry! You have to know that.' he replied.

'You can never hurt me, Malfoy!'

Then he saw the ring. 'You love me!' he announced suddenly.

'I LOVED you!' she yelled. 'There's a difference!' Everything was coming back to her. The hurt, the pain, the scars. Leaving her feeling vulnerable again.

Tears were already threatening to fall from her eyes.

'So you did care!' he summed.

_Why was he doing this? _she asked herself. He was such a heartless man.

She couldn't do this anymore.

'What do you want from me, Malfoy?' she yelled trying to keep the tears from falling.

'You...I want you.' he announced as he claimed her lips in bruising kiss. The kiss was unlike any other they shared. It was a combination aching gentleness and fierce passion. It was filled with longing.

Her brain was telling her to stop but her her body was telling her otherwise. She couldn't think. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned in to him as she opened her mouth and allowed him to explore their depths. Her hands moved up his arms into his hair, feeling the soft strands under her palms.

She could feel him press her further into the wall as his left hand wrapped tightly around her waist and the other was left holding her imprisoned above her head.

Then she realized what she was doing. She couldn't let him hurt her again. She tore her lips from him, and pushed him with all her might. 'STOP!' She roughly wiped her hands over her lips, pasting a disgusted expression.

'You still love me I know it' he stated breathing heavily.

'I loathe you, Malfoy!' she spat glaring at him.

He watched her walk briskly through a dim hallway.

'You won't be able to ran away from me again!' he warned before he walked away.

He smirked, wiping off the red smudge over his lips. Oddly, for the first time in years, he felt like he's back to being Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin.

He would get her back. He knew it won't be easy but comparing it to the years she couldn't find her, its a damn well good compensation.

He flipped his phone, 'Cormac, I want you to do something for me...I found her...'

* * *

><p><strong>June 22, 2005 9 am - The ATHtrium office suites**

Walking down the corridors of her new office building, Hermione felt anxious. It was her first day as the official President of the huge company. And the thought terrified her.

'You don't have to be nervous, you'll do fine.' Blaine assured.

'I can't help it.' she replied, entering a wide lobby at the 34th floor housing the conference halls.

'Good Morning, Miss Atherton. The meeting's at Conference Room A. They are already waiting for you.' An attendant informed, walking with her to the said room, holding piles of folders with her.

She nodded.

'And maam? A Draco Malfoy has called in early this morning, requesting an audience with you. I told him you'd have a meeting this morning, then he called again asking what time the meeting would end then I told him that you didn't mention any time frame, then he called after a couple of minutes asking if you've arrived then I told him you haven't, then just before you went in he called to request that he be informed if the meeting has already ended.' the girl added.

_Now what?_ she thought confused. She knew the evil jerk was planning something.

'Do not do such a thing.' she commanded, 'If he ever calls back, tell him I am otherwise occupied, and do not under any circumstances allow him entrance from the 3rd level upwards of this building.'

Today she would be meeting with most of her employees, investors..or the whole damned company to establish herself with them, and allow them to acquaint her to the inner workings of their respective jobs.

This made her even more terrified.

As they were nearing the door, she could hear unmistakeable angry grumbles from inside the room.

* * *

><p>Blaise was lounging at his seat.<p>

He was quite excited about this particular meeting. Today he would be meeting Hermione Atherton, as the President that she is. He couldn't wait to see how she would handle her business as 'the' boss. He was intrigued by her, especially after he witnessed her little display from the previous night.

'She's late.' A snotty man announced. He remembered the man to be Evan Rosier, a reformed Death Eater and a close colleague of his father.

'This is unethical. She shouldn't be late. What was Isabella thinking?' Rosier asked no one in particular. He detested the man.

'How could she hand the reigns of the company to a child, and a mere girl at that. It is preposterously unheard off.' he announced pompously, earning a few nods from other men seated inside the room.

'I agree with you, Evan. But you know it isn't only Isabella, society today is shaping into a horrendous niche. How could the ministry allow mere distastefully destitute individuals covet such consequential positions?' Thorfinn Rowle, another former death eater huffed arrogantly.

Blaise knew all too well who those people were and he was enraged. _How dare they speak ill of his friends? _

He was about to slay the men with a retort when the door flew open and in walked Hermione Atherton.

* * *

><p>The words stopped her and she continued to listen.<p>

Her shock turned to anger. And she instantly forgot her anxiety. She originally planned to be pleasant and warm for everyone today, but then after hearing those words, she rethought her carefully laid out plan.

'Don't listen to them, Hermione! You're better than all of them.' Blaine urged loyally. She smiled at him before walking through the door.

She knew most of the men inside the room were traditionalist. Sticking disgustingly to their chauvinistic views. She also knew that it would take quite a lot to have them accept her, knowing that they barely even tolerate her grandmother. She admired her grandmother's strength in effectively handling them for years. Her grandmother was a pacifist and an extraordinary counselor, but...she wasn't her grandmother.

She walked inside the room to see a fashionably designed room holding a large circular table where she could see about 50 men and women all seated around waiting for her.

'I believe...', she surveyed the room and found the man who just spoke, 'I am the 'child' you are referring to.'

Everybody stood up.

'Oh do sit down everyone!'

She walked around the circular table. She looked straight at Rosier. 'For that statement alone, I could kick you out of the board, buy your shares out from my personal inheritance, and strip your meager company piece. by rotten. piece.' she hissed menacingly.

She was now standing in front of him inside the wide circle looking down at him. 'but then, I have to remind myself, that for the moment I have pressing matters to attend to, and I have no need of your useless company...for now.' she smirked at him, then whirled around looking at the silent group. 'So I figured that I only need to remind you...all of you, that outside of these very walls, you might find yourselves, in any way, superior to me. Superior in skill, in prestige, in age?' at this she stopped and looked around, 'in performance, in GENDER, or even...in blood status.' she smirked again.

She let her hands trail down the edge of the table as she walked around the circle. 'BUT,' everyone flinched. 'Inside...uhhmmm what would you men refer to it?' she dramatically placed her pointer finger at the side of her head as if she was deep in thought, 'Ahhh...My LAIR, I am the ALPHA and YOU are my 'nothings'. WHAT I SAY IS LAW! When I say I want THIS,' she picked up a pen and raised it to her eyes, 'YOU GIVE IT to me.' The man owning the pen nodded, but she returned the pen. 'WHEN I say, I DO NOT like this,' She picked up a random paper and tore it to pieces, 'YOU BURN IT for me.'

She looked at the silent crowd. 'As it is, I DO NOT LIKE to be questioned. I DO NOT LIKE to be ordered, and MOST importantly,' she circled around leaned down to Rowle's eye level, 'I DO NOT LIKE to be THREATENED.' she informed menacingly.

'As for your views on our society in general, I should remind you that the war caused thousands of deaths,' Remembering those horrifying events made her want to double over and weep, she looked at the former death eaters scattered around the room, she felt the anger overwhelm her and she stilled herself from cursing each one of them.'Sadly, leaving most renowned positions, as you put it, around our community.' she smirked threateningly. 'But DEAD people needs replacement, and who better to replace them than the very people who survived and KILLED them.'

She knew they understood what she was implying. After all, they had met several times in the battle field with those very same dead colleagues, previously holding those 'prestigious positions', milking it with every advantage they could get. The thought made her sick.

She smirked again as she saw how most of the previous death eaters avoided her gaze.

'With that said, I would like to inform everyone that I will not be holding you back if you ever decide to go. The doors are wide open,' she gestured to the double doors. Nobody moved, so she continued, 'If you decide to stay though, I expect complete adherence to my laws.'

'Do we understand each other?' she asked as she stood in the middle of the congregation and let her gaze roam around each individual. She heard low murmurs of consent.

'I SAID DO. WE. UNDERSTAND. EACH. OTHER?' she repeated enunciating each word.

Loud mutterings were heard around her. Choruses of 'Of course', 'certainly', 'clearly', 'assuredly' flew all around the room.

She smiled a devious smile. 'Good, very good,' she nodded as if commending a child, 'I always believe in harmonious working relationships. Don't you lot believe in them yourselves?' she asked as she turned to the seat allotted for her.

Another chorus of affirmative replies. She beamed as she leaned her head at the hand resting in front of her table.

'Now, unto business...' She started flipping the pages in front of her. She snapped her fingers, pointing at one of the girls standing beside her, 'Reports?' she asked without even looking.

'Maam, the contract the lady Atherton signed last week about the new hotel with Onyx Global has already arrived this morning.' the girl said.

'Keep that for later. Move on.' she ordered still perusing through the pages.

'The new Calming Draught our potion's laboratory has revised has already been completed and the patent has already been stamped. The marketing department is only waiting for your confirmation before they pass the official launching to advertising.'

'I want that discussed today. When do you suppose we should let this out on the market?' She finally looked up to find all eyes just plainly staring at her. She inwardly chuckled.

'I believe I was asking you lot a question.' she announced, as each person instantly started to flip over their own pages.

Except for one. One man who was lounging easily in his chair playing with his pen, smirking amusedly while openly staring at her. Blaise Zabini. She narrowed her eyes at him. He nodded back giving her an admiring smile.

And the meeting went on to that effect. She could feel her victory. She could sense their new-found respect for her.

Indeed she had left a mark.

_That wasn't so bad, was it? _she inwardly smirked, as she walked out to her own office suites as the meeting adjourned.

* * *

><p>AN: Im sorry I wasn't able to update sooner as my monster of a mother dragged me to Paris. so what do you think?<p> 


	9. To fall back to

Disclaimer: You know the drill, people.

**Thank you again to all who left their heartwarming reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 22, 2005 11 am - Draco's office suite**

'Did you do what I ordered you to do last night?' Draco asked.

'Yes, I did. Turns out the company itself doesn't know much about her. Because of this morning's episode, their entire direct employees are too afraid to divulge anything unnecessary for fear that she would find out. My contacts inside the office warned me about her, Draco.' Cormac Mclaggen formally informed his boss.

'Why? what happened this morning?' Draco asked quite curious.

'Oh you havent heard? Its the talk of the entire business street. One Hermione Atherton knocked off some of our big wigs. People couldn't stop talking about it.' Cormac gossiped.

Draco smiled inwardly quite proud of the little Gryffindor.

'Getting information inside her company is quite hard to accomplish nowadays Draco. It was said that she posted an edict about company information security. She knows her business, Draco. And she's very cautious, which is what Im afraid of. Leaving us blind could be detrimental.' Cormac continued.

'How about our own measures?'Draco inquired. 'Clear and secure.' Cormac assured.

'So what did you get?' Draco asked.

'I didn't even hear sniffs about what Atherton's planning to do at the moment. But outside...I heard about a beach front property Atherton's offered for last month before it was put up for auction next week, and guess whose hosting?' Cormac answered gleefully.

'Who?' Draco asked curiously.

'Ricchezza Finance...' Cormac announced. 'Perfect. Call in Zabini and tell him I want a seat for the bidding.' Draco ordered smiling to himself.

'Draco, one more thing. The open shares you put up the market are being accumulated by one source rapidly, I think you should close it down now. We don't want to risk a take over.' Corma warned.

'Leave it, Cormac. Im aware of the risks but Im sure we have measures to prevent that.' He answered.

'Find ways to snoop in Atherton's, Cormac. I don't care how, so long as you find one.' he ordered. 'Yes, sir.'

'You're dismissed. Send Elle inside.' he ordered.

'Sir?' Elle Springfield, his secretary asked.

'Did her office send anything?' he inquired.

'Not yet, Sir. but it seems that they have blocked your office contact from all connections inside the ATHtrium.' she slowly informed.

'What do you mean blocked?' he asked confused.

'After you ordered me to call for the 32nd time, they blocked any communications from our offices.'

'Who the hell does she think she is?' he asked quite annoyed now.

'Well she's just...the owner so probably... she has the right to block you?' Elle suggested.

'Still! I might be calling for important business... she can't just cut me off.' he whined.

'Oh please, everybody knows you don't have anything to do with each other other than the fact that both your companies has been consistently besting each other. and I completely understand why they blocked you, I mean, who in their right mind would call every other second, Im even surprised that they lasted 32 calls before they completely blocked you.' she said matter - of -factly.

Draco frowned. 'Do you love your job?' he growled.

'I do, but having you as an ogre boss, doesn't do much to delight myself with the quirks of my job.' she raised her eyebrows.

'Elle, do you know how I can easily replace you?' Draco asked menacingly.

'Well I know for a fact you can't fire me.' she folded her arms across her chest.

'and why is that?' he asked raising his eyebrows to gaze at his impertinent secretary. Elle has worked for him for years, she was a chatterbox but she knows her business and she isn't afraid to speak her mind, which is an uncommon trait for most of Malfoy corps.' employees.

'For one thing, I know too much...so given that, I could easily resort to applying for say... Atherton's? with my company KNOWLEDGE to back me up, I'm quite sure Id give them a run for their money, for another you can't even write your own..' she listed.

'That's quite enough, Elle. Now get out of my office and do something about the blocking, I'll be back this afternoon.' he dismissed, gathering his coat.

'Uhhhmmmm, Draco you aren't going to Atherton's, are you?' she asked.

'Go back to work, Elle' he started for the door.

Battling Hermione won't be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>June 22, 2005 11 am - Hermione's Office Suite**

'Hello, my dear!' Isabella greeted.

Hermione looked up from the stacks she was studying behind her table. 'Hello, grandmother! What a pleasant surprise.'

She stood up and kissed her grandmother's cheek. 'Coffee? Tea?' she asked as she ushered her to a nearby couch.

'Tea, please. I just dropped by to see you off on your first day.' Isabella announced. 'How's it so far?'

'Oh you know...this and that...' she answered vaguely as she pushed the intercom's button in her table, 'Kate? Have a tea set sent inside my office please.'

'I also came to inform you that I have finished packing my things from the manor and I will be moving to my dowager house today.' Isabella informed her, as she settled on one of the plush arm chairs, arranging her skirts and sitting regally.

'Moving?' Hermione looked confused. 'Why are you moving?'

'Why you didn't think that the company was the only thing I handed to you, did you?' Isabella said quite surprised. She picked up her tea cup and began to stir. 'My dear, if you must know, magical turn-over traditions does not work that way.' she took a sip from her cup. 'As of last night, Your presidency wasn't the only thing transferred to you. You are now the reigning Mistress of the Atherton house, as well as all other properties and holdings the seat of Atherton currently retains in its possession.'

Hermione looked baffled. 'Why didn't you tell me this?'

'Why I thought you knew? Considering of course, how they constantly named you as the book worm, know-it-all, brightest...' her grandmother mumbled.

'Grandmother!' she chided. Isabella chuckled. 'Seriously dear, I honestly thought you knew. But oh well, now you know. I believe we have that settled.'

'I can't just let you leave!' She stated frowning.

'My dear, Hermione. I have lived through my reign more years than is necessary. Even if I want to stay with you, I couldn't live a single moment in that house anymore without remembering painful memories...' she trailed off, as she looked down her cup. 'Besides its high time for the house to welcome its new mistress and adapt to the change brought about by a new reigning era.' Isabella smiled.

'You can't leave me.' Hermione said imploringly as she leaned her hips at the edge of the table and crossed her arms, slowly studying her grandmother.

'Oh ppsssh, Hermione. It's not as if you wouldn't see me again.' she smiled knowingly as she continued, 'The Dower house is not far from here. It is just located near the outskirts of Scotland.'

'But still...' she started but her grandmother cut her off, 'Hush child! I know you could take this. I wouldn't have done this if I knew you still need me here.'

'I do need you.' she announced indignantly. 'I know you do. But you're strong, Hermione. This is what your grandfather prepared you for. And you know I'll always be here.' Isabella replied seriously.

They lapsed into silence.

'A Blaise Zabini to see you, maam.' The intercom buzzed. Hermione was surprised, she looked up at her grandmother who just smiled.

She couldn't very well just ignore the man with her grandmother around. _Perfect timing,_ she grudgingly thought.

'Send him in.'

Not a minute passed, when a smirking Blaise Zabini strutted inside her door.

'Blaise, my dear boy! How kind of you to come!' Isabella greeted enthusiastically from her seat. 'I trust you have been helping my Hermione here?' she gestured to Hermione.

'It's always a pleasure to see you, Isabella. But of course, I have come to personally welcome her.' he announced, smirking at Hermione while he kissed her grandmother's hand and proceeded to settle himself in one of the couches.

'That is good to hear. You know Hermione, Blaise here has been helping me run the company for years now. He has such excellent ideas, I do hope you'll get along?' Isabella asked.

She narrowed her eyes at a smirking Blaise and answered coldly, 'Oh is he now? How convenient.'

'Fancy seeing you here...'Miss Atherton'' Blaise finally addressed her.

'As it should be, seeing as this is my office now.' she retorted bitingly.

'Oh now, this is just Marvelous! You working together, Marvelous indeed!' Isabella clapped. 'Now, I would have loved to further this chit chat, but I really need to be going now. My dear?' she asked as she stood up. She nodded to her grandmother as she bid her goodbye.

'My dear boy? Do take care!' Isabella added as he hugged Blaise as well.

'Always, Isabella.' he replied charmingly. 'Good!' Isabella announced as she left the room.

Blaise walked around looking at ease acting as if he owned the place. 'You do know that most of the shareholder's were present at that meeting, did you?' he asked as he helped himself to a glass of FireWhiskey.

'and I should care because?' she raised her eyebrows at him. He chuckled.

'Uuhmmmm becaussseeee, they can withdraw their shares?' he put in.

'I'd personally buy their shares then.' she rested both of her hands at the edge of the table supporting her leaning form, still observing her intruding 'guest'.

'How about the fact that they could overthrow you?'

'I own 68 percent of the company, it's not as if I couldn't buy the rest.' she announced snottily. 'I know how much they prize their shares at Atherton's.' she smirked. 'I know how much YOU prize YOUR shares at Atherton's.'

'You're really quite different from Isabella.' he observed as he lounged in a nearby couch.

'Why are you here?' she asked bluntly.

'Why? Is that the way to greet your beloved cousin?' he asked raising his hands to his heart acting out a mock hurt expression. 'Besides I have always been welcome here. I've been helping your grandmother. Now I see, I'm not needed anymore.' he sniffed dramatically.

'I heard that you've been helping my grandmother. How convenient, wouldn't you say?' she replied unperturbed. 'But I thank you for that. So are you here to tell me that you are one of those people who want me ousted?' she asked as she stood and made herself a drink.

He chuckled. 'Im not against you, Hermione. I have never been against you.' he admitted quietly.

She knew he meant more than the topic at hand.

'Really now?' she mocked.

'Of course. In fact, I would bet that as of this moment they're already starting to pull out their money from my bank just for consorting with the enemy.' he quipped, back to being the easy going Blaise.

She laughed at that. She couldn't really bring herself to hate the man. But she knew he WAS one with the enemy.

'So Im here sucking up to the new boss of one of my major clientele.' he continued.

' 'sides if all of those people you antagonized this morning pull out their investments. My bank would would go down the drain and I'd be poor and homeless with nothing to eat,' he exaggerated. 'And it'd be all in your conscience.'

She laughed again. 'and you think, I'd help you?'

'How could you say that? I'm family! My tragedy would unfold because of my loyalty to you!' he sniffed dramatically.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at the amusing man.

Her intercom suddenly buzzed. 'A Harry Potter, here to see you maam.'

They stared at each other. 'Tell him Im busy.'

'He demands your audience immediately, maam. He threatens to set fire on our offices!'

Blaise shook his head smiling. 'Trust me, he won't stop!'

'Show him in.' she decided. _Boy, but this day has been full of surprises. _she thought.

The door burst open again, and In came Harry Potter.

His gaze directly flashed to the lounging Blaise.

'What the hell are you doing here, Zabini?'

He looked at Hermione accusingly, 'Why does he get to be welcomed while Im not?'

'He was with me in my meeting this morning.' she informed placatingly.

'I should be off, dear cousin. See you soon!' Blaise stood up. 'Potter.'

She nodded as the Italian walked out.

They just stared at each other in silence.

'Why didn't you tell me, Hermione! Im your best friend...your brother. How could you have left without letting me know.'

She looked up at him guiltily. 'Those first few months was hell, I almost died worrying about you. How could you do that to me?'

'I am sorry, Harry. I really am sorry.'

They settle in the couches.

'Explain to me, Hermione! Because right at this moment, I couldn't quite decide whether I should stay mad and never talk to you or forgive you entirely!' Harry demanded as Hermione handed him a drink.

'And you didn't think about how I felt seeing you fraternizing with THAT person?' she defended.

'Hermione, listen to me. Im your friend and I understand how you feel about him. But I also understand why he did what he did years back and that reason was justifiable enough for me to overlook the consequences of his actions. You weren't able to hear out the real reason behind everything and Im here to explain it to you. Furthermore, Im here to listen to your side of the story, About everything, let me understand.' Harry implored.

'I don't need explanations, Harry! I've set my mind on things.' she answered coldly.

'Hermione, please. I know you, and I know deep down you aren't irrational enough to do things without solid reasons backing them, tell me, let me understand. You owe me that much.' Harry said imploringly holding her hands.

She started to narrate the things that happened to her in the past. Tearfully reminding him about that dreadful day she received that news about her grandfather. He told him how she decided to leave england and settled somewhere in France slowly helping out in overseeing the Atherton's International holdings. She also explained how she had coped while running around the world trying to heal herself, until the part she decided to return.

But she never shared to him the real reason of her return entirely.

'It's quite alright now. Im here. You know Im here.' Harry announced patting her back.

'You don't get to flee at a whim just because you're afraid. From now on, let's face things together. I'm here. You only have to remember that.' Harry consoled.

'I know, Harry.' she answered.

'I mean it, Hermione. From now on, you have to tell me these things. I don't want to go through that horrible feeling of losing you. You have me to fall back to. Promise me now, Hermione, Or god help me, I will chain you to my side this instant!' he threatened.

She smiled as she leaned in his chest, 'I promise.'

'Good! Next week, the Weasleys are setting up a welcoming party for you. Everyone will be there. You have to be there too.' He informed.

'Are they mad at me?' she asked apprehensively.

'They were hurt, Hermione. We all were. But you're family. We all want to welcome you back.' he reassured.

'Ronald will be there.' he announced in a warning tone, 'He was supposed to come here with me today, but the minister called him in early together with Arthur to settle on some terms. I should warn you, Hermione. He isn't happy. After he recovered from the shock of seeing you yesterday, I had to haul him out and stop him from stomping up next to you and demanding an explanation.'

She sighed. He stared at the girl, who was casting a far off look over the view of a nearby window.

'Let Malfoy explain, Hermione. He did that for his mother. You will understand more if the explanations come from him.' Harry stated.

'That was the past, Harry. Let's not go back to that.' She retorted.

He sighed.

'It's good to have you back, Hermione. Now all is well, all we need is to forgive and forget and start over.'

She couldn't reply to that. So instead she opted to nod her head and smile a dim smile to her unknowing best friend.

Oh how wrong Harry was. _The games has just begun._ she thought inwardly.


	10. Exacting revenge

AN: **Thank you people!**

* * *

><p><strong>June 26, 2005 – Ricchezza Finance Bank<strong>

'...bidding will start at 25 million!' a man announced at the podium.

She had been waiting for this particular property. '25 million!' she raised.

'30 million!' She looked up to see a smiling Draco Malfoy, raising his paddle.

'32 million!' another man padded.

She had been in this room for two hours with all these men surrounding her. Handling most of their backhanded techniques was getting to her and she was starting to really get frustrated.

The presence of Draco and his friends were making matters worst. He could see a smirking Draco lounging near the Head seat, which was occupied by Blaise. Not far from them was a curious Theodore Nott, solemly studying her.

The arrangement unnerved her and she almost didn't want to get inside the conference room when she saw their familiar faces.

But she reminded herself that she was Hermione Atherton, and her pride couldn't let her back down now.

The acquisition of this particular beach property, that Zabini's bank had repossessed, was quite important to her. Her company would try to remodel it to a new Beach front hotel they were planning to open.

'40 million!' she raised again.

'50 million!' Draco countered. She glowered. She knew he was taunting her. She wanted that property. And she wanted that property now.

He wasn't really making it easier for her though.

She wasn't stupid. It was obvious that he knew about her company's plans, and as time-honored rivals, she expected him to counter her. She had already anticipated these things to happen, so it shouldn't be said that she would be a fair, accepting loser.

Further more, she knew that battling him wouldn't be easy but she didn't come here unprepared. If she was ever to lose the property, as humiliating as it would be, she had already laid out a few tricks up her sleeve.

'65 million!' she retorted. She knew it was more than the property was worth but she couldn't let him win, besides she needed that acquisition. She smiled sweetly at him.

Draco grinned. '100 million!' Their were a few gasps from around the room.

She couldn't believe it. He was such a prick. He was being childish and she wouldn't take his bait.

_Let him have the damned overpriced property._

* * *

><p>She was gathering her things handing them to Blaine and ready to leave when Blaise approached her from the head table.<p>

'With you two around,' he motioned to Draco talking to another man. 'I'll surely become the richest man this continent has ever known. You should come here often.' Blaise grinned.

'I don't have time for lazy chit chats, Zabini.' she replied coldly.

'Oh come now, not a sore loser are we?' Blaise perched himself at the chair beside her.

She was still fuming. She hadn't lost to anyone before and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

'I don't want to be played at.' she replied.

'It isn't everyday, we are graced with a woman to battle us and keep us on our pointed little toes.' a smooth voice informed her.

She looked up to the intruder. 'Ahhhh Theodore Nott...always a pleasure!' she smiled knowingly.

'Is it, Miss Atherton?' Theo answered as he leaned his tall frame at the adjacent wall.

'I haven't forgotten Atlanta.' Theo reminded her.

'Oh I'm sure you wouldn't.' she smiled at him innocently.

'What's with Atlanta?' Draco asked joining them. She smirked, although he was looking smug she hinted some trace of jealousy in his tone.

Sadly for him, She was woman enough to use it against him.

_Good Hermione was soooo 6 years ago. _she inwardly chuckled.

'Oh look at the time?' she dramatically flipped her signature wristwatch. Then she beamed at them.

'Im sure Theo here can regale you about that perfectly delightful time at Atlanta. I must be off, Gentlemen!'

As she passed Draco near the door she heard him mockingly whisper, 'You won't even congratulate me?'

'Congratulations, Draco!' she smiled turning to face him.

She started to walk out again when he said, 'You know this wouldn't have happened if you weren't constantly avoiding me.'

She looked back and smiled innocently, as she daringly patted his right cheek like a child. 'I was? Of course not, silly!'

He captured her wrist, but she didn't let the feelings evoked by his touch get to her. 'I know that this would have happened even if I obliged you.' she looked straight at his smoldering gaze.

'We're not done, _Cinderella_.' he threatened, taunting her with the pet name he often used for her years back. Her eyes flashed and he smirked.

'Oh far from it, _Prince_.' she whispered back as she withdrew her hand and walked to the door.

Before she went out she turned back and addressed, 'Relish on your triumph, gentlemen. Today has been your day...But of course,' Her smirk widened, 'We don't know what tomorrow will bring!' she finished her laced threat.

_It's a war they want, it's a bloody war they will get_. she thought.

At that she turned and left the room.

'What's with Atlanta, Theo?' Draco asked again fighting to keep the venom from his tone.

'It's nothing like that, Draco.' Theo replied not moving from his place.

'Do explain.'

'A year ago, I made a bid to an Atlanta property oil rig. The rig was closing down and the owner was trying to sell it before the bank could. So they set it on the market. The plant had a promising projected advantages, so I wasn't that surprised to find that not only my company had desires in owning the property.'

He sat down next to Blaise, both of them facing Draco. 'The battle was fierce, and the plots everyone took to own the property was gruesome. It even came to a point that we were receiving threats ourselves, but of course petty threats didn't stop me.'

Theo studied his nails casually as he continued, 'Towards the end of the bid. One company's name rose from all the others, The Atherton's. They had led the war for a few more weeks without even breaking rank. I was quite surprised myself wondering why the Atherton's wanted the property, when we all know Ignatius only strayed over commercial establishments. When Atherton cons. floored us all, I did tiny diggings,' he conjured drinks and passed it to his friends.

'I found how the company was growing. The reach of Atherton's were quite diverse and extensive, but I didn't believe for one second that Isabella led all those acquisitions. Further investigations led me to the faceless overseer of the said company. I grew even more curious and dug up Atherton's astounding track record since the 'overseer' took over. Since he arrived, Atherton cons. became a ruthless competitor. I had my doubts about the existence of that one person since I never really found out about his/her identity...up until Atherton cons. announced their exquisite President.' he finished.

'She is indeed a force to be reckoned with.' Blaise put in, 'Im sure you've heard how she stamped some of our little 'upper crust' associates?'

'The highly celebrated 'meet and greet'? Draco asked. Blaise chuckled.

'I was there. Boy, did she raved on those people. I would even be surprised if they haven't experienced horrible nightmares from that day as I had.' The three men laughed.

'What I am saying Draco, is that you have to be careful...well we all have to be careful. She was once Hermione Granger, the witch who devised those deadly plans to bring down the Dark Lord. Now, she is Hermione Atherton. She had planted quite a record for herself in the business community. Now think about this, how much more destructive could a person get, given free reigns of the company she had strengthened by just watching from the sidelines? She will be a fierce competitor for all of us.' Theo sipped from his drink.

'She won't be an easy rival, Draco.' Theo warned.

Draco smiled. 'Im ready, Theo'

'You better be, man!' Blaise announced downing his drink, standing from his chair, 'You just got yourself signed into a war!'

'And Draco?' Theo asked. Draco looked at him questioningly.

'Oddly...I have a feeling that she hasn't forgotten.' Theo spoke quietly.

Draco knew what he was implying. He remembered that fateful night in the heads' common room.

And somehow they understood.

* * *

><p><strong>June 28, 2011 - Hermione's office suite<strong>

Hermione was currently flipping over the Witch Weekly magazine she found at the lobby of her office suites.

She was trying to relax and forget about her tragic loss.

'If you don't want to fly out there and check it out yourself, we could always send someone else.' Blaine said checking out some lists from his binder.

'Then have someone fly to Geneva tomorrow and tell them that I want a full report on that land zoning.' she ordered not even looking up to him.

She continued to flip through the fashion pages.

'Oh I should also remind you that Emma sent tickets for the opening of the Witch Weekly's Annual Summer Catwalk.' Blaine said when he noticed her, busily studying the said magazine.

'mmmmhhh?' she asked while closely examining an intricately designed dress.

'You know that summer Fashion show you're always invited to? Emma explained to me that you have never missed a single show before. She thought you might like to attend. This year Santorini is hosting the annual catwalk.' he explained.

'She also told me that the tickets were personally sent by Adelaide, you know the daunting editor-in-chief of Witch weekly France. Emma was blabbering about how this year's catwalk would be amazing, something about showcasing _Allure's _collection.' Blaine continued distractedly, while trying to check on anymore important pointers he needed to relay to her.

Then something clicked. She stopped perusing the magazine and turned into the exact page where she found the news about _Allure's_ announcements on the upcoming catwalk.

A smirk graced her pretty face. 'Blaine, what do you know about our deals with _Allure_?' she asked.

Blaine looked up surprised. 'Well the deals are nothing major really. We just supply them with our textiles, but from what I can gather 70 percent of most of their raw materials come from us.'

Her smirk widened. _Perfect._

'Really? Do you know about any recent delivery records?' she asked hopefully.

'Well, there is one. Its quite bigger than the usual quantity they order. Mcmillan from marketing told me how _Allure _staff is enlisting varied materials. He explained that they needed it for the upcoming Catwalk.'

'Kate?' she buzzed the intercom. 'Yes, Miss Atherton?'

''Bring me the contracts that we signed with _Allure_, and then call Ernie Mcmillan from marketing, tell him to hold the deliveries for _Allure. _Then have him come up to my office now._' _she ordered.

_'_Yes, maam.' The girl answered.

Blaine looked at her questioningly, she just smiled as she waited.

The girl swept in the room a moment later carrying several stacks in her arms with a smiling Ernie at her side.

'How have you been, Hermione?' Ernie asked.

'Great, and you?' Hermione answered warmly.

'Exceptional!' he answered. 'Anyway, do you need me for anything?' he asked directly.

'Yes indeed. Ernie, how many other companies, within the country, is offering the exact same raw materials we are supplying for _Allure?'_ she asked as the girl handed her the stacks.

'Not many. The supplies _Allure_ specifically enlisted are those materials that Atherton specially imported from far flung areas.' Ernie answered.

'Really? How many days would you reckon these supplies would reach England, say if I were to personally order from them?' Hermione asked again.

'Oh it's quite long. Probably a month. As I said, the things they enlisted aren't easy to find. Some of them are handcrafted and especially made for the Atherton's marketing deals with _Allure _alone_.' _Ernie explained.

Hermione flipped through the recent contracts. 'How about our own personal production of textiles?'

'The nearest textile mills of Atherton's is situated in Prague, and even with that distance, it would take weeks to transport the quantity they needed if they were to decide to order straight to the mills. And even if they could resolve the transportation problems, at the moment, the mills in Prague aren't accepting any orders for this month. They are quite swamped with orders from other clients.' he further explained.

'Good.' Hermione exclaimed as she picked up a recent contract and handed it to the girl. 'Have this rechecked by the legal department, tell them I am unsatisfied with the terms, and Ernie? Hold every delivery for _Allure _until I say otherwise.'

'But maam,_ Allure _needs these things for the Catw...' Kate started.

'ALL the more reason I WANT IT held.' Hermione cut her off. The girl nodded weakly and proceeded to do her bidding.

'Will do, Hermione.' Ernie complied without voicing his own concerns. Nodding to her, he left.

She leaned back at her seat as Blaine studied her.

'Was that really necessary?' he asked.

'Very.' she simply answered.

'So does this mean you're accepting the tickets?' She smiled.

'Yes, and Blaine? get me all the files about Raven Steel International's Theodore Nott, the open shares Malfoy corp is offering, and anything you can find about the Greengrass' ' she ordered. 'Oh and before I forget, File a retraction to all our shares from Ricchezza Finance, then make a proposition for transfer of those shares to another well equipped bank. And lastly, freeze all investments Atherton is holding for my dear old cousin.' she finished.

Blaine looked at her skeptically.

'Are you sure about that? We've already bought 3/4 of the open shares that the Malfoy's are offering. Ministry surveillance about illegal take overs are guarding minimum amounts for each investor to accumulate shares.' Blaine informed.

'Slowly buy all the shares and have them renamed into another company not under Atherton's jurisdiction. A separate entity...have it named...' she thought for awhile, 'LYON's and co.' she smiled. 'I know we have until the end of the month to remain anonymous in buying those shares, until then, you have that same timeframe to form the organization.'

'Are you planning a take over?' Blaine asked incredulously.

She smiled widely. 'What do you think, Blaine?'

_I am just warming up, _she thought inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>July 2, 2011 - Airport (Muggle London)<strong>

She walked down the polished floors to the private lounge business class passengers were welcomed. She was quite excited about the upcoming Catwalk...and the outcome of her machinations of course.

When she walked inside she was surprised to see no one around but a man flipping over a magazine. A man she was clearly familiar with.

'Hello, _Cinderella_!' Draco said folding the magazine and looking at her smiling.

'What are you doing here?' she asked acidly.

'Well Im flying to Santorini, and you?' he stated innocently.

'Where are the people, Malfoy?' she asked looking around, panic starting to set in.

'I heard their flight left early...Uuummmhhh something about avoiding a passenger...' he informed her plainly.

'What the hell did you do, Malfoy?' she asked enraged.

'What?Me? I was just sitting around here...That flight was off to Santorini and lucky for you Im heading there myself. You could join me.' he asked easily smiling at her.

'When bears fly!' she exclaimed, as she flipped her phone and dialed Blaine's number.

'Well that's easy, simple levitation spell and viola!' he taunted still smiling innocently.

'I'm not playing games MALFOY!' she spat before she heard Blaine answer his phone.

'Blaine!Where are you?' she asked over the phone.

'Im in Santorini, as you ordered me to be.' Blaine replied.

'Find me another flight!' she ordered.

'What? That plane I set you up with will be leaving in less than 12 minutes...aren't you in the airport already?'

'My flight left early!' she stated glaring at a smiling Draco.

'That's impossible I personally checked the schedule.' he defended.

'Well SOMEBODY sabotaged the schedule!' she yelled at Draco who kept smiling.

'What? who?' Blaine asked.

'It doesn't matter find me another flight!'she ordered still glaring at a lounging Draco.

'Hold on a second Im gonna book you another...' Blaine said as she started pacing around waiting for him to update her.

'How odd...' she heard Blaine mutter over the phone.

'What's odd?' she asked.

'All flights to Greece and Direct flights to Santorini are all canceled, I was quite sure there were still five flights after the first one I booked for you...how come they cancelled everything?' asked a confused Blaine.

'WHAT?' she yelled.

'There are no flights for today.' Blaine explained.

'What do you mean? I need to be there!' Hermione reasoned, she huffed anger raising to boiling point directed to a certain blond, who was back to flipping the freaking magazine, a hint of a smile grazing his features. 'Call me private jet!' she ordered.

'We can't, Hermione. I've already checked with the private rentals they have certain policies regarding day-before arrangements.' she huffed clearly frustrated.

'Arrange me a portkey then, anything or even floo networks..' she suggested starting to loose hope.

'Hermione, Portkeys need pre arrangements, if I could get you a portkey now, the ministry's license to international ports use charms that would take effect for days at a time, and floo networks are out of the question. I also need not remind you that international apparition cannot be done.' she huffed then flipped her phone shut.

She slowly turned to face the blond, 'You did this!' she accused.

'I did nothing of the sort, Im even here kindly offering you a ride.' he replied mock indignance.

'Do you know how much I detest you right at this very moment?' she asked menacingly.

'Well if you're just gonna stand there and wallow in your proclaimed hatred for me, then I should inform you that Im a busy man and I can't wait for you wasting my precious time over there.' he announced standing and straightening his crease- free jacket.

'You know there's this Catwalk opening I've been invited to judge, and I couldn't very well disappoint future clients. I believe you are invited for the same reason?...tsk tsk I must be off then, Adelaide is probably waiting...' he flipped his phone open, 'Cormac, have the plane off the hanger and meet me down the gates...yes, We'll fly off to Santorini.' he ordered and flipped his phone shut.

He turned back to smile at Hermione. 'Well good luck with looking for new flights...maybe I'll see you there?' he chuckled then started to walk off.

The bastard was playing with her and she knew it. She also knew that at this rate she wouldn't be able to reach her destination on time without him...He damn well made sure of that.

She took a deep breath. 'Wait!' she called.

'Yes?' he turned and gave her a mock questioning look. He knew he had her. He smirked inwardly.

'I need a ride.' she announced. She sighed. Damn the bastard.

He beamed. 'Oh good! Shall we?' he asked.

She glared at him as he chuckled.

This was going to be a lllllooooooonnnnnnnggggggg flight.

* * *

><p>AN: soooooooooo how are you finding it so far?<p> 


	11. The flight

AN: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's...sooo yeahhhh

**Anyway, thanx for reading people!**

**_Girl - of - butterfly_: yes, Im still in Paris, and I should say they weren't mistaken when they dubbed it the most romantic city in the world. The city in itself is lovely. Your french? Wow that's cool! Im actually learning your language and yeah...its kind of hard. The only thing I've mastered so far is how my french tutor always tells me to 'PAY ATTENTION'...in a very angry french accent, mind you hahah but Im practicing.. though the waiter, at this small cafe I frequent on the afternoons, laughs at me whenever I try to order in french, but he assures me Im improving a syllable everyday haha yeah thats life haha Tonight I will be accompanying my father to one of Eiffel tower's restaurants to meet some people - Le jules verne - I think? have you been there? I heard they serve fantastic food, so I hope I could order and speak French without embarrassing him...Wish me luck!hahaha**

* * *

><p>'Aircrafts are good investments. I was averse to purchasing it at first because I know our transportation methods are faster but then I realized, with the way things are these days, Malfoy Corp. could use added means of transportation.' Draco explained. He sounded quite sociably pleasant so she decided to grant him the same polite courtesy when he added, 'Im even surprised Atherton's doesn't own one, but then again, sometimes I understand we need to think about cost problems.'<p>

_And their goes the insipid brat._ She closed her eyes and counted to three.

She had deliberately weighed her options before she consented to this arrangement. She had less than 5 hours to reach her destination and attend that important conference held for the opening of the biggest fashion event in the wizarding society. It wasn't the thought of loving fashion that urged her to attend that particular conference but the fact that most of the wives of her significant contacts would be there. And what better way to stay pleasing in their eyes and cling on their good graces than spending a couple of minutes admiring their own form of ART. So yeah these days, her job description also entails for her to be outwardly vapid and inwardly cunning.

With that said, she also knew Malfoy had the same reasons. The fact that he went to such lengths as sabotaging her travel details would be enough for her to conclude that he doesn't want to be ignored. AND he was powerful enough to counter her every move, which she already knew.

And being the Malfoy git that he was, she was quite sure that if she refused, she'd risk missing those conferences.

Business was important to her, as such she wouldn't let petty personal complications stop her from taking actions that will gain advantages for her beloved empire, so instead of raging about the dilemma she was currently suffering, Hermione kept her cool and followed a smug Draco Malfoy along the gates leading to separate aircrafts posted to travel to different destinations.

'So you're just going to ignore me, Granger?' he asked teasingly, looking sideways at her.

She kept quiet while she listened to the different announcements of outbound and inbound flights. She was trying to remain professional and polite but, having the git near her, the task was proving to be very difficult to accomplish.

'It's rude to ignore your host, Granger!' he stated trying to get a rouse out of her.

'Stop calling me that!' she snapped.

He smirked. 'What? Granger? but that's your name.'

'Hermione Granger doesn't exist!' she emphasized heatedly.

'Of course she does. right...Granger?' he smirked again.

She stomped her foot and quickened her pace to move past him, Wanting to put as much distance from the infuriating blond and herself.

'What's this about?.' She finally asked when they stopped to wait near a glass floor length window overlooking a private jet she assumed was owned by the extraterrestrial creature, who calls himself a human wizard, standing in front of her.

'Can't I be nice?' he smiled.

She raised one eyebrow and studied him carefully. 'You can never be nice...It was never in your nature. You are planning something and I want to know what it is.'

He laughed. 'Oh come now, quit being skeptical. I just want us to talk.'

'I don't have time for games, Malfoy. I have a job.' she firmly stated.

'And I don't?'

'I have an important job.' she amended.

'And mine isn't?' he laughed again. 'Might I remind you that our jobs are quite similar... CEO ring a bell? so if your job's important, I think it would be safe to conclude that mine is as well.'

'Stop playing games with me!' she spat.

He sighed.

'We need to talk, Hermione. You aren't giving me any choice at all. Your office building refuse my entrance, you block my calls, you avoid me in meetings, and let's not even forget about my latest escapade, when you almost ran me over with your car?' he stated seriously.

'You stole my beach property!' she accused.

He raised one eye brow, eyeing her mockingly. 'That wasn't your property yet. At that time, it was legally owned by the bank and now it is in my possession because I fairly won that bid, and you damned well know that.'

'You knew I wanted that property.' she further indicted.

'So what if I knew? It's not as if I couldn't bid for it just because you wish to own the same property.' he retorted.

'You don't even need that property. I know that because you never even raised your paddle on any other bids but that one property in particular that I also happened to wish to acquire. You just want to antagonize me.'

'There is always room for expansion and new projects in business, Hermione. Just like you, I thought that that particular property is a wise investment. And as for me countering you, well what are rivals for?' he smirked, studying her heated expression carefully.

She was furious and she badly wanted to wipe that damned smirk out of his pitiful excuse of a face. Well ok...his face wasn't pitiful, far from it actually but that's beside the point. The git was getting on her nerves and her anger was reaching boiling point. But she won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose control.

'I never expected you to play fair.' She stated calmly.

'Don't take this personally, Hermione. This is business.' he answered.

He was such an arrogant pig.

She laughed mockingly, thinking about the progress of her plans. 'Oh I haven't...at least not yet. Which brings me to another point. Let's just cut to the chase, Tell me what you want me here for?'

'I told you I just want us to talk.' he replied easily.

'Pray tell what do we need to talk about?' she asked folding her arms in front of her and cocking her head to the side looking at him.

'Us' he stood looking at her squarely in the eye.

'Us?' she exclaimed incredulously, then she laughed again.

Then it was her turn to answer, 'This is business. Don't take it PERSONALLY.' She smirked.

He just stared at her, his expression turning serious.

'I want to explain, Hermione. My means are questionable but they're the only way I could utilize to break through your stubbornness.' he explained seriously.

'There was never an US. Let's not go back to the past, Malfoy. I told you it doesn't matter anymore.' she frowned.

'Then allow me to explain so we can end whatever this is between us, once and for all.' he stated firmly.

'Don't you get it? There was never an US. And what do you mean by THIS? There is no THIS!There will never be a THIS!You and your lovely friends made it glaringly clear. ' she spat, starting to lose her cool.

'Hermione, I know what I did was wrong,' he started trying to reach for her hand. She backed a step.

'I refuse to listen to this nonsense!' she gestured wildly, glaring at him.

'I know I was a fool for doing that to you,' he delved on.

'WE ARE NOT CHILDREN ANYMORE! STOP THIS NONSENSE!' she shouted.

'YES, WE AREN'T! SO ACT AS A REASONABLE ADULT AND LEARN HOW TO LISTEN' he countered.

'THOSE THINGS CAN'T CHANGE ANYTHING NOW, MALFOY! DON'T YOU THINK 6 YEARS IS TOO LATE FOR THAT!' she lashed.

The secluded part of the airport they were currently situated brought them enough privacy, but people from other neighboring gates were already starting to hear loud mumbles from their side.

'THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO LISTEN.' he defended.

'AND WHY SHOULD I?YOU WERE, AND ALWAYS WILL BE, A SPINELESS SLYTHERIN! YOU ONLY SPOUT LIES!'

'THAT LIE WAS FOR THE LIFE OF MY MOTHER!' he gripped her shoulders looking at her. 'THAT LIE WAS FOR THE PURPOSE OF PREVENTING LUSCIUS FROM KILLING MY MOTHER!'

She stood stock still. He released her and ran his hands unto his unruly hair, closing his eyes trying to calm himself. He sighed again.

She stared at him. Shocked written all over her face. She remembered Harry telling her about the involvement of his mother. But she never deduced it to be something this serious.

'I never lied about those times I spent with you. I never even lied when I told you about the fact that I like you.' he told her softly.

She noticed how he used the present tense 'like'.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she finally found her voice.

He held both her hands and she let him. 'Father heard about us and threatened to kill my mother if I don't break up things with you, so we planned to keep that as an act to alert whoever was feeding my father information from inside the school about what happened to us.' he explained.

'So you still played me.' she concluded blankly.

'I was going to tell you after everything, Hermione. I did plan to explain everything after my father was caught, but you never let me.' he defended.

'Why couldn't you just have told me?' she asked staring blanky. Her face devoid of any emotion.

'That was my biggest mistake.' He stared at her expressionless face. He could feel the raw pain she was trying to contain and it did strange things to him.

He was a man with zero tolerance to emotion. That was a fact. He was raised that way. But the woman in front of him had somehow figured out a way beyond those strong barricades he built around his heart. Seeing her like this undid his well gripped emotions.

He slowly went near her, holding her hands tightly and was relieved when she didn't pull away. 'And you should know Im paying for it everyday of my godforsaken life. Looking for you, waiting for you...That was never easy.'

He rested his forehead in hers and closed his eyes.

He looked at her blank expression, staring blindly far ahead.

'My heart couldn't take losing you again, Hermione. I'd probably die worrying about you everyday. Loving you this much has been the only thing that kept me living out my life.' he hugged her tightly to him.

She didn't even flinch. She stood there stiffly but he didn't care. He just needed to reassure himself that she was indeed there.

She closed her eyes willing the tears to go away. He was such a liar.

'Stop lying to me.' she rasped but didn't pull away. She knew she was stupid enough to allow him to do this to her again. but she couldn't just bring herself to leave. _Just this once_.

'You aren't capable of love.' she accused.

He smiled sadly bringing her closer. 'I wasn't, then you made me realize I could learn how to.'

She pulled away and wiped some tears away from her face, backing away from him. This was wrong.

'Was the bet real?' she asked calmly, her face devoid of any of the battling emotions she was feeling inside.

'Hermione, the bet was...' he started, starting to reach for her.

She raised one hand gesturing him to stop. 'Answer me honestly!'

He stopped. 'Yes' he said slowly, 'but you have...' he started again but she cut him off.

'You're a liar! You used me! Do you think I'd believe this scheme about you loving me?' she spat. 'Is this another bet, Malfoy? Because you know I have kind off learned my lesson from that first one you and your friends played on me!' She started to walk out when she turned and added, 'Oh and yeah I am happy that you saved your mother. But know that I will never forgive you for the way you and your friends played me! I was right, explaining to me your reason wouldn't change anything. Because no matter how you put it, YOU still betrayed me, when you could've just told me the truth. And here you are claiming you love me? Being fooled once is enough. My FRIENDS might have forgiven you, but you can surely BET I won't.'

Just when he was about to answer, Kate her secretary interrupted them. 'Miss Atherton?'

Hermione turned in surprise. 'Kate?'

'Im sorry for the interruption, maam, but your plane is waiting for boarding.'

'Plane?' she asked confused forgetting about Malfoy.

'We received a call from Mr. Davies that you will be using one of the private planes they manufacture. Blaine phoned us your flight disruptions, maam, and asked to settle it with you here in the airport.'

She was surprised. Blaine was indeed competent.

She started to smile when she remembered Malfoy. She immediately turned to see him staring at her with an unreadable expression.

'I undertand how you see this, and I know you feel more betrayed than ever, and for that I apologize.' he stated slowly.

She stared at him. Not believing his words.

'I will ruin you, Malfoy. Remember that!' She started for the door with Kate leading her out.

'I know you will, but I'll be waiting.' he stared at her disappearing figure, he already knew that chances of having Hermione forgive him was quite low, but he couldn't just give up.

If she wanted him ruined just to accept his apology, then so be it. This was better than not having her at all.

Draco smiled at that.

But he also needed to act. He needed to get Hermione's attention, and he knew he was quite well versed with that game.

'Draco, we need to go, they're waiting.' Theo called out from the hallway.

'Yes, I'll be there.' he answered walking towards the exit.

* * *

><p>The gods loved her. Of that, Hermione was quite sure.<p>

She was still shaken from the events that took place earlier and couldn't quite stop herself from thinking about the things Malfoy had told her.

She shook her head. _Stay focus, Hermione. He is nothing. You will ruin him. _

She looked out the glass windows and the aircrafts lined ready to take off any minute when she spotted the git's jet.

She stopped walking and went near the glass panes looking closely at the people waiting to board the aircraft.

Kate stopped and followed her boss's line of vision, but remained quiet.

She wasn't surprised to find that Malfoy didn't travel alone. With him was most of the Slytherins she was quite familiar with. Blaine, Theodore, other people she didn't know by name...and Her latest target, Pansy Parkinson, looking forlorn.

From a far, Hermione couldn't miss the dejected appearance of the girl and she was quite sure she knew the reason behind that sorrowful expression. She smirked.

She looked around and was surprised to find two of her best friends with them. Harry and Ron...and Ginevra?

She was enraged. She knew they were getting along from the scoops she had read from Paris and judging by how she came across them together at her party, but this?

She knew she was acting unreasonable and hypocritical, remembering how she repeatedly told everyone not to go back to the PAST.

But she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

'Where is Mr. Davies?' she turned to face Kate.

'He is at his office, maam.' the girl answered.

'Have him on the line.' she ordered.

Kate handed her the phone as Roger Davies answered.

'Like the jet? that's one of my dear babies.' she heard his gleeful greeting.

'Thank you. I'll send a draft for it.' she offered.

'No its fine. We're partners now. It's just right to allow you access to our own manufactured transportation technology.'

'Indeed we are. but I plan to hand this for the use of the company, so let me pay for it.' she insisted. 'Anyway, I have one more thing to ask.'

'Name it and you'll have it.' he answered haughtily.

She rolled her eyes. 'I know you control most of the transportation clearances in this muggle state.' she stated.

'Okay?' Roger prompted, not knowing where she was going with this.

'I want you to repudiate Malfoy's aircraft's clearance. He is also here in the airport, ready to board his plane to take off for Santorini.' she informed him.

'What?' he asked surprised. 'I can't do that. Malfoy will know, I cannot antagonize him. Hermione, he is one of my major investors. I know about the infamous feud between your legacies but you have to understand that I can't stand between your crossfire.' he reasoned.

'How much does he own?' she asked.

'30 percent. If he drops out the board will kill me.' he informed.

'I will buy his shares and double it.' she offered.

'We have a contract, Hermione. you know how binding those are.' he reminded.

'I'll take care of that.' she reassured.

He hesitated. 'I just...You know Malfoy , Hermione. He is someone you won't want to cross.'

'Then I'll pull out of the deal.' She stated with finality.

'No! Okay, okay. But please you have to assure me that you'll take care of Malfoy.' he finally agreed.

'You don't have to worry about that. You and your fleet will be under Atherton's protection now. Have the papers ready when I return. Thank you again for your help.' She finished.

She turned to Kate, 'Have the plane cruise over this gate.'

* * *

><p>'What's up with you today, Pans? You seem quiet.' Blaise observed. 'You're not your usual chatterbox self.'<p>

Pansy glared at him, but remained quiet.

'Something wrong?' Ron asked concernedly.

Pansy just stared at him looking as if she was becoming more uneasy with the question.

Everyone looked on. They knew about the tension between Ron and Pansy, but it seemed the two were quite oblivious with the attraction they share.

'Here comes, Draco.' she fluidly sidestepped from the topic.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry asked. Confused. 'I thought you invited her.'

Draco just smiled. 'She found her flight.' he answered plainly.

'I knew it!' Harry exclaimed. 'I knew it was quite surprising when you said she accepted your invitation. You tricked her!' Harry announced.

'Uh oh' Ginny mumbled.

'We already told you, Malfoy. Do not agitate her further. She would never forgive you if you do that.' Ron reasoned.

Draco just shrugged.

'Hermione!' Ginny greeted loudly.

They all turned to see a smiling Hermione walking to join their group.

'Oh that smile isn't good.' Ron warned.

'She's just too happy.' Harry warned. 'Remember that time she punched Malfoy in third year? That was the exact same expression she wore.'

'Hello, everyone!' she greeted charmingly. 'Malfoy, you didn't tell me this was quite a party. You know I would've agreed to join you guys.' she teasingly chided.

'You can still join us.' Draco answered carefully studying her, his instincts screaming danger.

'Now that is too kind of you! Harry, Ronald and Ginevra,' she greeted turning to her _friends._ 'I admit Im quite surprised you're here...and you didn't tell me.'

The three Gryffindors could see the accusatory rage held behind her smiling face and they didn't comment on it further, feeling guilty.

'Hermione, we need to talk.' Ron stated bluntly.

She laughed at that, oddly finding the whole phrase humorous. 'Im sorry,' she apologized trying to calm herself, 'You don't know how much I've heard that statement these past few days. But okay we will talk.' she smiled, momentarily glancing at Malfoy, who was staring at her.

'Mom's expecting you next week, Mione.' Ginny tried to cut through the building tension.

Before Ron could answer Pansy blurted, 'You can't do this.'

She turned to the sullen girl. 'Do what?' Hermione asked feigning confusion.

Pansy gestured for them to move a couple of feet away.

'I need those deliveries, Hermione. You can't just hold off our deals without warning us ahead of time, especially not in the middle of a very important event.'

'Your queries can be handled by the legal department.' she suggested.

'We have a contract, I could bring this to court.' Pansy threatened lamely.

Hermione raised one eyebrow, 'Really? and you'll what? sue me?'

'I can sue you!' Pansy declared.

Hermione smirked. 'Can you really?' she asked mockingly, cocking her head to side and placing one hand at her hips.

'Please, Hermione. Those things are important. I know I was such a bitch to you when we were still at school. But please I want to apologize for that. We are adults now, and my business is important to me.' she explained imploringly.

'Is it? My my, Parkinson! You have changed.' she stated looking beyond the girl's back to see the rest of the group trying to subtly listen in to their conversation.

She looked back to the pitiful girl. 'But as you can see, I have changed as well.' She sneered. 'Again I will tell you to settle those things under my legal department.' she stated with finality.

She knew she was being cruel and childishly vindictive, but she didn't care.

She turned and started to board the aircraft.

'I thought you were always an ethical and virtuous Gryffindor?' She heard Pansy mutter.

She turned back to the girl, then smiled. 'That was before I found I was meant to be an immorally, cunning Slytherin.' She announced loudly.

She continued to trek up the stairs of her waiting aircraft.

'Sir?' A man approached Draco.

'Yes?' he answered distractedly.

'Something came up. The tower cannot allow us to take off. They claim that our travel permit has been repudiated.' the man informed.

The rest of the group turned to him.

'What?' he started. Confused. Then he turned to look at a smirking Hermione, looking straight at him over the rails of her aircraft's stairs.

Then he understood.

She waved at him and playfully blew him a kiss.

_Damn the woman._ He couldn't help but chuckle.

_'_She's got spunk.' Blaise exclaimed admirably. ' 100,000 pounds says we'll all be down under by the end of the month.' he bet on gleefully, his humor not at all affected by the tension.

'We have gotten more trouble than necessary out of your terrible bets, Blaise. But even if we do take you up on that, we both know, if what you're betting on is true, there's a possibility we couldn't pay off our dues by the end of the month.' Theo answered. highly amused.

'You have a point.' They just smiled, shaking their heads, watching the tail lights of Hermione's plane, as it sped through the run way.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really know how you'd find this chapter or if it'll ever satisfy your queries from the previous chapters, but I'm trying to piece it together, so feel free to leave your suggestions and comments. I highly value them.<p> 


	12. slowly but painfully

AN: same old, same old!

To everyone: I am deeply sorry that I havent been able to update for several weeks now. It just so happen that events caught up with me, but now I'm free and ready to work on this again, I just hope that, like the rest of the things I have done so far, you will still like them every bit as much. I know this isn't the best update I have given, but this is a start, and I promise to arrange it to your liking one of these days. For now, let me work on these things while you go on and enjoy.

* * *

><p>'Steer clear out of two oclock...your long standing lap dog is up ahead' Emma cautioned, referring to one of Hermione's suitors.<p>

She was strolling along the lavishly decorated circular hall, where the opening ceremony was to be held.

On one side, Emma was whispering out warnings as they were led through the throng of guests by Blaine, who was on her other side.

'Smile. Adelaide's en route.' Blaine warned just as a tall, fashionably dressed older woman engulfed her from out of nowhere.

'Eerhmoiiiinneeee, Il est bon de te voir! (It is good to see you)' the woman hugged her. 'Où avez-vous caché? (Where have you been hiding?)'

She smiled. Since she went to Paris and met the woman, she had always found her charmingly gracious. 'De même (Likewise). Comment avez-vous été? (How have you been?)'

'Excellente, et vous? (Excellent, and you?)' Adelaide replied.

'Je suis très bien (I am doing great).' she assured.

'C'est bon à entendre (That is good to hear). Où est votre grand-mère charmante? (Where is your lovely grandmother?)' Adelaide inquired, ushering Hermione to walk with her.

'Elle est en vacances (She is on vacation).' she replied.

'Absurdité (Nonsense). C'est les vacances parfaites (This is the perfect vacation).' Adelaide gestured around the room.

She just smiled. 'Elle voulait un nouveau paysage (She wanted a new scenery).'

They stopped to examine the proceedings of models sporting fashionable season wears up the stage.

'Psh...Absurdite!' Adelaide mumbled.

'Avez-vous vu la collecte Allure? (Have you seen Allure's collection?) C'était merveilleux! (It was marvelous!)' Adelaide started as they watched the models show off the new pieces made by designers all over the world.

Hermione looked at her confused as Adelaide continued, 'Vous devez être très fiers de vos réalisations sous-groupe? (You must be very proud of your subgroup's achievement?)'

That was when she realized the couple closing in to greet Adelaide.

_Of course he had a Plan B! He was a Malfoy! _She hated his guts but she couldn't deny the fact that he was also smart and well prepared.

Adelaide gestured to the incoming people, 'I beeeelliiivvv you no its azer, no?'

'Absolutely' she answered automatically, subtly glaring at the blond.

'C'est Draco Malfoy. Il est aussi britannique (He is also British). Un homme très charmant jeune (Such a charming young man).' Adelaide mock whispered to Hermione.

'Merci, madame! (Thank you, madam!)' Draco kissed Adelaide's offered hand. 'Mais je suis venu pour rendre hommage à votre beauté divine (But I have come to pay homage to your divine beauty).'

'Louanges extravagantes! (such praises!)' Adelaide chided, smiling widely at the blond.

Hermione raised one eyebrow, the git was a devil charmer...and he was good. He even managed to make this daunting woman blush to the tips of her signature pumps.

Draco moved to kissed Hermione's hand, sadly she couldn't pull away as Adelaide, looking like a love sick teenager, was still watching.

'Comment faites-vous, mademoiselle? (How do you do, miss?)' She rolled her eyes. Her hands were itching to smack the horrid smirk out of his lovely face.

'Je vais bien, monsieur. et vous? (I am fine, sir. And you?)' she continued her charming act.

She smirked. 'J'espère que vous avez eu un vol agréable (I hope you had an agreeable flight).' she couldn't help but add.

'Oh as a matter of fact, we had a lovely journey.' he replied, his own smirk not wavering.

'Dès leur arrivée, Mlle Parkinson a immédiatement montré moi sa collection pourl'exposition. Les vêtements étaient exquis. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas me dire que vous aviez une telle ressource idéale? (Upon their arrival, Miss Parkinson immediately showed me her collection for the exhibit. The clothes were exquisite. Why didn't you tell me you had such an ideal resource?)' Adelaide commented.

She raised her eyebrows. She was quite surprised that they haven't informed Adelaide what she truly did.

She looked at Malfoy and the blonde model clinging at his arms. Her anger was clawing to the surface especially noting how the girl gripped the git's arms and how she dumbly laughed at his jokes.

_Airhead bimbo!_ she glared at the girl whom she thought was quite oblivious to her presence.

'I say they have an ideal resource indeed. As Atherton's mission imply, _they serve only the best_. Their products are one of a kind _It's almost hard to find..._' Draco trailed off, smirking at Hermione.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Just then the lights dimmed and colorful spots lined the stage showcasing a dazzling collection of summer wears sported by alluring models. In the middle of the stage, floating in silver and gold hallow lights, presented _Allure _and its logo.

Furious, a mellow description of how Hermione truly felt. She looked at Blaine and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders looking at her with a confused expression then he shook his head. Emma looked questioningly at the exchange, but both Hermione and Blaine ignored her.

Hermione looked around the crowd. She spotted the uncertain expression of Pansy, the easy going Blaise, who was in the process of charming two other girls, and the other suspects.

Then she looked at Malfoy and immediately knew the culprit, whose daringly foolish enough to break her plans.

'Parfait, non? (Perfect, right?)' Adelaide remarked still watching the spectacle.

''It is.' Hermione answered simply, eyeing the blond couple in front of her.

Loathing consumed her, pushing her to the dreadful compulsion of formulating an immediate plan of retaliation.

'Enjoy your evening, I have people to meet.' Hermione excused herself, trying to maintain composure.

She turned around to find herself face to face with...

'Hermione?' a tall, handsome, impeccably dressed gentleman greeted pleasantly. The man moved to kiss her cheeks and engulf her in a tight hug for the second time that evening.

They were quite oblivious to a pair of steely grey eyes watching their exchange.

Hermione closed her eyes. __Could this night get any worse?__

'Thomas. What a surprise.' she replied trying her best to suppress a groan.

'It has been a long time. Why haven't you told me you were going back to England?' Thomas asked, a hint of accusation present in his voice.

'I had important things to accomplish. Anyway, how have you been? Emma told me about the new exposition you lead.' Hermione easily slipped from the topic.

'It was wonderful.' he answered offering her his arm, but before they could walk away they were interrupted.

'Mon Dieu! (My heavens!)' Adelaide exclaimed, 'Un couple dans l'amour! (A couple in love!)' she clapped her hands.

Thomas moved to kiss Adelaide's cheek.

'Je vous ai manqué! Où avez-vous été jeune homme? (I have missed you! Where have you been young man?)' Adelaide patted his cheeks.

'Tante, je suis très bien. J'ai eu les affaires importantes. Comment êtes-vous? (Aunt, I am doing great. I had important business matters. How are you?)' he replied.

'Excellente! Mon cher enfant, Quand vais-je attendre le mariage? (Excellent! My dear boy, When will I expect the wedding?)' Adelaide asked bluntly, surveying them with twinkling eyes.

Hermione stiffened. Her relationship with Thomas was akin to a business deal. They went out a couple of times and even frequently escorted each other on different functions, but both of them chose to avoid the mention of commitment, which suited both their purposes until...Thomas decided the need for change.

Thomas looked sideways at her then answered seriously, 'We'll talk about that soon, Aunt.'

Part of the reason why Hermione didn't mention anything about going back to England was because of this very same topic. The past few months before she returned, Thomas was subtly pushing the idea of marriage every time they were together and she won't deny the fact that it frightened her to death. It wasn't that she didn't like Thomas. He was a great man, caring, charming, intelligent, handsome, and most of all he was nothing like Draco, and there lies the problem..._He was nothing like Draco._

She wanted to smack herself. _Stupid!_ She inwardly chided herself. Thomas was always good to her but she couldn't see herself with anyone yet.

There was a time when she thought she didn't need anything else in her life but _HIM. _He was Hermione's everything._ S_he even felt his presence compensated for the loss she suffered from her family or even from the git Malfoy and her friends, but he was gone and she didn't want to think about him at a time like this.

She shook her head slightly to clear it, looking up to meet the piercing gaze of one Draco Malfoy.

'Do I hear wedding bells?' Malfoy interrupted smiling pleasantly, but carefully studying Hermione.

'Draco Malfoy, right? You're in Hermione's year back at Hogwarts. I'm Thomas Bradley, I was in Ravenclaw two years ahead of you guys, I played against your team for the Quidditch cup on my last year. You were seeker.' Draco shook his hand.

'I see. How long have you known each other?' Draco asked, not at all interested with playing do-you-remember-greetings.

'Quite long, we met at a cafe near the eiffel a couple years back.' Thomas answered, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione stayed silent, keeping her gaze away from the blond man, 'Thomas, we need to go.'

'Leaving already? But the party has just begun.' Draco answered smirking while gesturing to the on going catwalk presentation of Allure's dress collection.

'Yes, where are we going?' Thomas asked, confused.

Hermione glared at the blond. 'I have things to do, You can stay.' she said firmly.

'I'll see you later, love.' Thomas replied, eyeing her curiously.

'Please excuse me.' Hermione addressed the entire group.

She walked away from the group all too aware of both men's gaze on her.

* * *

><p>'I swear, Hermione. I had no idea. As far as I know, Mcmillian didn't know about this turn of events. He said so himself when I called him a couple of minutes ago.' Blaine defended, as the three of them stepped inside Hermione's temporary office suite inside her hotel room.<p>

Hermione stalked past them straight to her wide desk followed by Emma.

'I've had enough! Malfoy Corporation is going down!' Hermione raged as she hurled stacks of parchments across her office suite.

'Which would you take down first?the company?or their dashing Chief Executive?' her secretary drawled slyly, dodging the stacks and carefully settling herself out of shooting range.

'How the hell did this happen?' Hermione paced in front of her desk, running her hands through her previously coifed hair.

Both her secretaries shrugged, watching her from the sidelines.

Hermione sat down closing her eyes, deliberating different plan of actions.

She stood and proceeded to fish for papers under her wide oak table, then she looked up, 'Blaine! Fill in Emma everything about the procedures, then you know what to do.' she settled herself back at her seat, massaging her temples. 'Just so happens that circumstances dictate for us to act ahead of schedule.'

'You have different targets.' Blaine stated, quite confused.

'Divide and conquer.' Hermione replied easily as both secretaries nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Draco walked around the wide circular hall. Since his meeting with Hermione's beau, he couldn't shake off the feeling of resentment towards the man.<p>

He excused himself thereafter, not at all caring as the slutty model he escorted was left clinging in the arms of that buffoon.

He looked around looking for a particular set of brown curls, sweeping around throngs of people.

'I can't stay long.' Theo interrupted. 'Few of my major investors retracted their shares from my holdings.'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked. 'Didn't you just meet most of them here?'

'Yes, I did. I have just been told. They handed different investing opportunities but I have a hunch.' Theo replied.

'Which is?' Draco inquired.

'I believe you are already aware of this threat.' Theo clued in.

'My Paris branch is fighting off risks from a shutdown,' Blaise called in, looking frazzled. 'Most of them are starting to file for bankruptcy.'

'Draco!' Cormac joined in, 'I told you to close down that marketed open share, one company has accumulated it all, I have just been given the names.'

'Who?' Draco asked, though somehow part of him already knew.

'Lyons and company, I did a background check and they are freshly drawn, We will soon be their pioneering conquest if you don't remedy this right away.'


End file.
